Matchmaking
by Lieya EL
Summary: HIATUSS PANJANG ! Perjodohan tanpa cinta. / " Appa, aku mencintai Baekhyun bukan Luhan. Aku ingin perjodohan ini dibatalkan." - Sehun / " Mungkin memang benar perkataan mereka. Namja yang tidak bermoral sepertiku , tidak pantas mendapatkan Kebahagiaan." - Luhan / HUNHAN Yaoi fict./ Slight Hunbaek, KrisHo. .
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Matchmaking

Author : Lieya EL

Cast :

HUNHAN,

HUNBAEK and Other . . .

Genre : Angst, Romance . . .?

Lenght : Prolog / ?

**Warning** : This is yaoi boyxboy, jadi yang gak suka yaoi jangan sekali-kali **membaca ini oke !**

**Luhan milik Sehun, Sehun milik Luhan, dan Hunhan adalah milik keluarganya, disini saya hanya meminjam Karakter keduanya saja, untuk selebihnya murni karangan saya semata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Matchmaking *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat namja tampan sekaligus cantik, sedang berjalan dengan angkuh menuju koridor sekolah. Suara gemuruh para siswa dan siswi WIND SHS yang sibuk mengelu-elukan namja itu pun memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Xi Luhan nama namja itu, memiliki kepribadian yang kasar, angkuh, sombong dan egois. Namun meskipun demikian, sebagian besar siswa-siswi di sekolah ini banyak yang menjadi fans bratnya karena Wajahnya yang tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan. Dia juga merupakan anak sulung dari pemilik WIND SHS ini.

Dia memiliki seorang adik, yang sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengannya. Xi Baekhyun, memiliki kepribadian yang lembut dan hangat bebeda dengan Luhan. Karena sifatnya yang sangat baik itulah dia sangat disayangi oleh semua orang.

Baekhyun juga selalu dipuji-puji oleh anggota keluarga Luhan lainnya, dan itu sukses membuat Luhan merasa muak dan mulai membenci Baekhyun sejak saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Kya Luhan Sunbae !"_

" _Kenapa Kau Tampan dan Cantik Sekali."_

" _Aku mau berkencan denganmu."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Huh Dasar namja sok kaya, mentang-mentang dia anak pemilik sekolah ini, dia bisa bertindak seenaknya saja."

" Iya, berbeda sekali dengan adiknya. Adiknya sangat manis dan baik hati. Tidak seperti dia yang kasar dan sombong."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung haruskah aku berdandan seperti ini, aku seperti orang idiot Hyung."

" Sudahlah Hun, bukankah kau ingin melihat bagaimana sifat asli calon istri-eh Suamimu itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brukkk . . .

" Aw . . . Luhan Hyung, kenapa kau mendorongku."

" Aku muak melihatmu, BAEK !. Kau menyebalkan. Kenapa semua orang selalu membelamu, eoh ?! Kenapa selalu aku yang disalahkan ?! Aku membencimu, BAEK ! AKU MEMBENCIMU !"

" Hiks. . . Hyung, sebegitu besarkah rasa bencimu kepadaku . . . ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kejam Sekali dia."

" Apakah benar dia calon istriku ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Haha, kasihan sekali namja culun itu. Harus menjadi bulan-bulanan Xi Luhan."

" Iya memang itu hukuman yang pantas sih untuk si idiot itu, karena telah berani menumpahkan Jus di baju Luhan Oppa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hei. . . Gwaenchana ?"

"Nan, Gwaenchana. Gomawo, Oh Sehun imnida."

" Ehm. Xi Baekhyun imnida. . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Appa, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan namja kasar itu ! Aku tidak mau ! Kenapa bukan adiknya saja yang menjadi jodohku, dia lebih baik dan manis, dari pada namja yang kasar dan sombong itu."

" Ini sudah kesepatan keluarga kita Sehun, kita tidak bisa menentangnya."

" Tapi Appa. Aku menyukai adiknya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Perjodohan sialan !"

" Kenapa harus aku yang dijodohkan ? Kenapa bukan Baekhyun saja yang menikah dengan namja idiot itu ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Sehun. Apa benar kau akan di jodohkan dengan Luhan Hyung ?"

" Iya Baek. Mian "

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Namja idiot itu kenapa bisa berubah menjadi seorang pangeran?"

" Aigoo. Ada apa dengan jantungku ? Kenapa berdetak tak karuan seperti ini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Baekhyun-ah, Saranghae. Aku mencintaimu. "

" Sehun . . ."

" Jangan khawatir aku akan membatalkan perjodohan ini."

" Tapi Hun-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Appa, aku mencintai Baekhyun bukan Luhan. Aku ingin perjodohan ini dibatalkan."

" Apa maksudmu OH SEHUN ! Perjodohan ini sudah disepakati sejak kau masih berada didalam kandungan. Dan kau meminta kami membatalkannya, begitu saja ?!"

" Aku mohon Appa, aku mencintai Baekhyun."

" Diam Kau Oh Sehun !."

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Maaf Sehun, aku tidak bisa menerimamu."

" Tapi kenapa Baek ?"

" Luhan Hyunglah jodohmu, bukannya aku."

" Tapi, Baek. Aku mencintaimu bukan dia."

" Tidak Sehun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Sehun aku – "

" Wae ?"

" Aku menyukaimu "

" Maaf Xi Luhan, tapi aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu. Aku mencintai Baekhyun."

" Tapi Oh Sehun, Aku adalah calon pendampingmu."

" Bukan aku yang menginginkannya . Pergilah !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Aku ditolak ?! Kenapa, Hiks . . . ?! KENAPA SELALU BAEKHYUN YANG DICINTAI ?! KENAPA BUKAN AKU ?!"

" Hiks . . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Mungkin memang benar perkataan mereka. Namja yang tidak bermoral sepertiku , tidak pantas mendapatkan Kebahagiaan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hay . . . saya kembali membawa cerita baru nih, hehe .

gimana pendapat kalian tentang ff ini ?

Ada yang berminat baca nggak ?

Kalau banyak yang berminat bakalan lanjut nih, kalau enggak ya berhenti disini aja, hehe . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

RnR Juseyo . . . . ^^


	2. Problem

Tittle : Matchmaking

Author : Lieya EL

Cast : HUNHAN, HUNBAEK and Other . . .

Genre : Hurt comfort, Romance . . .?

Lenght : 1 / ?

**Warning** : This is yaoi boyxboy, jadi yang gak suka yaoi jangan sekali-kali **membaca ini oke !**

Luhan milik Sehun, Sehun milik Luhan, dan Hunhan adalah milik keluarganya, disini saya hanya meminjam Karakter keduanya saja, untuk selebihnya murni karangan saya semata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Matchmaking *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat namja tampan sekaligus cantik, sedang berjalan dengan angkuh menuju koridor sekolah. Suara gemuruh para siswa dan siswi WIND SHS yang sibuk mengelu-elukan namja itu pun memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Xi Luhan nama namja itu, memiliki kepribadian yang kasar, angkuh, sombong dan egois. Namun meskipun demikian, sebagian besar siswa-siswi di sekolah ini banyak yang menjadi fans bratnya karena Wajahnya yang tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan. Dia juga merupakan anak sulung dari pemilik WIND SHS ini.

Dia memiliki seorang adik, yang sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengannya. Xi Baekhyun, memiliki kepribadian yang lembut dan hangat bebeda dengan Luhan. Karena sifatnya yang sangat baik itulah dia sangat disayangi oleh semua orang.

Baekhyun juga selalu dipuji-puji oleh anggota keluarga Luhan lainnya, dan itu sukses membuat Luhan merasa muak dan mulai membenci Baekhyun sejak saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Kya Luhan Sunbae !"_

" _Kenapa Kau Tampan dan Cantik Sekali."_

" _Aku mau berkencan denganmu."_

Seperti biasa suara riuh orang-orang idiot itu selalu merusak gendang telingaku setiap pagi. Perutku terasa mual melihat tingkah mereka yang sangat kampungan. Percuma bersekolah di tempat yang elit, kalau kelakuan mereka saja seperti rakyat jelata.

" Dasar orang-orang idiot " Gumam Luhan tersenyum mengejek. Dengan langkah ringan Luhan berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan itu, tak lupa ia juga memasang earphone bermotif rusa di telinganya, untuk menghindari suara-suara yang dapat merusak telinganya .

Luhan memutar sebuah lagu favoritnya "SAD SONG ", karena suasana hatinya pagi ini kurang begitu baik. Rasa gelisah sedikit mengusik batinnya, saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi dirumahnya. . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback. . .<strong>_

Suasana pagi hari di kediaman keluaraga Xi, sangatlah ramai. Banyak para maid yang berlalu lalang sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing diruangan besar itu. Sedangkan para anggota keluarga Xi, kini tengah melakuakan kegiatan sarapan paginya di ruang makan keluarga mereka.

Nampak beberapa anggota keluarga Xi yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Ehm . . . Luhan, mulai hari ini Baekhyun akan satu sekolah denganmu." Ujar Tuan Xi Yunho, disela-sela kegiatan sarapan pagi keluarga besarnya itu sembari menatap putra sulungnya. Luhan yang dipanggil itupun menghentikan kegiatan sarapannya sejenak.

" Appa harap, kamu bisa membantu Baekhyun untuk menyesuaikan diri di sekolah kita. Ingat, Baekhyun adalah adikmu, kau harus menjaganya, arra?"

_Prang . . ._

Garpu dan sendok terhempas di piring Luhan. Para anggota lainnya yang sibuk dengan sarapannya pun tergelonjak kaget mendengar suara tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal muasal suara.

" Dia bukan adikku, Appa ! Dia pembunuh ! Dia yang membunuh Eommaku !" Teriak Luhan dengan amarah yang membuncah sambil menunjuk Baekhyun didepan muka.

Baekhyun yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan Luhan pun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya takut.

_Plakk . . ._

" Jaga bicaramu Xi Luhan !" geram sang Appa sembari melayangkan satu tamparan yang cukup keras di pipi mulus Luhan. Tuan Xi tidak percaya bahwa anak sulungnya akan berkata seperti itu kepada adiknya sendiri.

Seluruh anggota keluarga yang ada diruangan itupun terbelalak tak percaya atas sikap Tuan Xi, pasalnya sejak kecil Tuan Xi tidak pernah berlaku kasar kepada Luhan karena menurut Tuan Xi, Luhan sangat berharga dan tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya barang sedikit pun. Namun sekarang . . .

" Huh, Apa yang salah ?! Bukankah semua perkataanku benar ?! Andai saja dia tidak ceroboh, pasti Eomaku masih ada di dunia ini. Dia pasti masih bersamaku sampai saat ini !. Ujar Luhan tersenyum miris sambil memegangi pipinya yang sedikit memerah itu.

" . . ."

Luhan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya kearah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

" Dan sekarang. Appa menamparku, hanya karena aku menyebut dia sebagai pembunuh ! Aku benci Appa !."

Tuan Xi seakan tersadar, dari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Rasa bersalah muncul dibenaknya, saat melihat raut wajah putranya yang sangat rapuh sekarang**. **Andai saja kemarahan tidak menyelimutinya tadi, pasti dia tidak akan membiarkan tangannya menampar Luhan seperti itu.

" Mianhae. Appa tidak bermak- LUHAN !" Perkataan Tuan Xi terhenti, karena Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu berlari meninggalkan ruang makan tersebut.

Seorang yeoja cantik, berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Tuan Xi. Ia usap punggung namja paruh baya itu untuk menenagkannya.

"Sudahlah Oppa, biarkan Luhan menyendiri dulu, mungkin dia belum bisa menerima kepergian Eommanya." Tenang Xi Hyeorin selaku adik ipar Yunho.

Tuan Xi, merasa kasihan kepada putra bungsunya itu. Karena kejadian itu dia harus dibenci oleh Hyungnya sendiri. Pasti anak bungsunya kini sangat sedih.

" Baekhyun, maafkan kelakuan Hyung mu, ne?"

" Tidak, Appa. Semua yang dikatakan Luhan Hyung memang benar. Gara-gara aku Eomma meninggal, hiks. . . aku memang anak yang tidak berguna, hiks . . ." Baekhyun terisak pelan. Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah karena kecerobohannyalah yang membuat sang eomma meninggal.

Sebenarnya saat itu Baekhyun hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk sang Eomma, atas kepulangannya ke Korea. Karena sudah hampir lima tahun Baekhyun tinggal bersama nenek dan kakeknya di LA membuatnya merindukan pelukan hangat sang Eomma.

_Jika saja Baekhyun tidak merengek, meminta dijemput waktu itu._

_Jika saja sang eomma tidak terburu-buru menuju bandara waktu itu._

_Jika saja sang eomma tidak mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata saat itu._

Pasti Kecelakaan naas yang merenggut nyawa Xi Jaejong - eomanya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

" _Ini semua memang salahmu Baek . . ."_

" Ulijima Baeki Hyung, itu bukan kesalahanmu. Semua itu murni kecelakaan. Luhan hyung menyalahkanmu, karena dia masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Ahjuma. Bukan karena kamu yang bersalah." Ujar Taehyung Putra dari Hyeorin, sembari memberikan pelukan hangatnya.

Taehyung sangat sedih melihat Hyung kesayangannya itu kini dirundung perasaan bersalah.

Hyeorin tersenyum haru melihat sikap putra tunggalnya yang sangat dewasa itu, meskipun usianya masih 15 tahun, namun Taehyung mampu memahami bagaimana perasaan sang Hyung.

Setidaknya masih ada Taehyung yang akan menghibur Baekhyun sekarang, pikir mereka.

" Bahkan semua orang sekarang menyayangimu Baekhyun ! Aku membencimu !" Ujar sosok namja cantik yang sedari tadi melihat adegan tersebut dari balik pintu kamarnya dengan penuh kebencian.

_**Flashback off. . .**_

* * *

><p>Luhan tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian tadi. Namun senyum miris tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah smirky, saat sebuah ide yang cukup menyenangkan menghampiri kepalanya.<p>

" Lihat saja Baek. Apa yang akan Hyungmu ini berikan. Hyung jamin kau akan menyukainya." Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Matchmaking *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini sangatlah tidak malu-malu lagi untuk menampakkan sinarnya. Jalanan Kota Seoul sangatlah ramai hari ini, banyak kendaran dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk memulai aktivitasnya di pagi hari. Tak terkecuali kedua namja sekolahan yang tengah berjalan beriringan itu.

" _Akhirnya aku bisa satu sekolah denganmu Hyung, aku sangat bahagia. Aku tahu kau masih sangat membenciku, namun aku tidak akan menyerah untuk berusaha menjadi dongsaengmu yang terbaik. Aku ingin kau menyayangiku lagi seperti dulu Hyung."_ Batin seorang Namja imut bereyeliner, sembari tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Kelakuan Baekhyun tersebut membuat seseorang yang berjalan disampingnya kini tersenyum geli.

" Hei Hyung ! Kau kenapa eoh ? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Aku jadi takut melihatmu seperti itu Hyung, jangan. . . jangan . . . kau . . . mulai tidak waras, haha" Ujar namja yang lebih kecil tertawa mengejek. Baekhyun memelototkan kedua bola matanya saat mendengar pernyataan dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Xi Taehyung apa yang kau katakan hah?!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal.

" Kau sudah tidak waras. Kau mulai gila hyung. Haha. . ." Tawa Taehyung pecah saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang mulai memerah itu. Taehyung tahu, pasti sebentar lagi Hyung nya itu akan mengamuk. Maka dari itu dia segera berlari, untuk menghindari amukan hyungnya tersebut.

Taehyung senang sekali menggoda Baekhyun, karena menurut nya saat Baekhyun mulai marah wajahnya akan berubah menjadi merah dan itu terlihat sangat lucu.

"Yakkkk ! Xi Taehyung, jangan lari kau!" Baekhyun kemudian berlari mengejar Taehyung.

Dan aksi kejar-kejaran dijalanan pun terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_WIND SHS . . ._

_Cklek . . ._

" Anyeonghaseo Seongsangnim . " Ujar seluruh siswa kelas XII A secara serentak.

Terlihat seorang guru memasuki ruang kelas tersebut diikuti seorang namja cantik dibelakangnya.

" Ne, Anyeong. Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangn teman baru untuk bergabung di kelas kita. Dia siswa pindahan dari LA. Sebenarnya dia masih duduk di kelas XI namun karena kecerdasannya yang melebihi rata-rata, dia bisa melompati kelas XI, dan langsung naik ke kelas XII. " Puji Kim saem sembari melemparkan senyumnya. Sedangkan namja yang tengah dipuji itupun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya malu-malu sekarang.

" _Woah . . . hebat sekali dia."_

" _Selain imut dia juga pintar."_

" _Aku ingin berteman dengannya."_

Para murid pun sibuk berbisik-bisik dengan teman sebangkunya masing-masing, membuat kondisi kelas menjadi sedikit riuh.

" Ehm. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda." Siswa-siswi itupun dengan antusias memperhatikan namja imut yang akan memperkenalkan dirinya tersebut.

" Anyeonghaseo chingudeul. Jounen Xi Baekhyun imnida, bangapsemnida." Ujar Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sembari tersenyum ramah.

Mendengar kata Xi, Seluruh siswa itupun menjadi diam. Satu persatu siswa di kelas tersebut mulai mengalihkan pandangannya menuju bangku paling ujung dikelasnya. Bangku dimana terlihat sosok namja cantik yang tengah asyik sendiri mengamati pemandangan di luar gedung itu. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan di sekitarnya kini.

" _Xi Baekhyun ? Kenapa marganya sama dengan namja sombong itu ?"_

" _Apakah mungkin dia adik nya ?"_

" _Huh, namja yang tidak bermoral seperti dia, tidak pantas mendapatkan adik sepintar dan semanis Baekhyun."_

" _Sungguh sifat mereka sangat berbanding terbalik. Bagaikan bumi dan langit."_

Bisik-bisik para siswa dikelas itupun mampir ditelinga namja cantik itu - Luhan, membuat namja itu geram dalam keterdudukannya. Namun sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk mengacuhkan bisik-bisik tersebut.

" Baiklah Baekhyun-ssi, silahkan duduk di tempat yang masih kosong."

Baekhyun kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada guru itu, sebelum berjalan menuju bangku yang dilihatnya masih kosong. Bangku kosong itu terletak tepat didepan bangku Luhan.

" Anyeong, Luhan Hyung." Sapa Baekhyun setelah sampai didepan bangku Luhan.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena kedatangannya hari, membuat Luhan menjadi bahan omongan di kelas mereka. Sungguh ia, tidak menyangka bahwa sifat Luhan akan berubah seperti ini. Luhan yang ceria dan manis kini telah berubah menjadi Luhan yang sombong dan kasar. Bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya, banyak yang menggunjingnya seperti ini.

Luhan tidak mengindahkan sapaan dari Baekhyun. Ia masih sibuk melihat pemandangan di luar sana yang menurutnya lebih indah dibandingkan seseorang di hadapannya kini.

Merasa diabaikan Baekhyunpun memilih untuk langsung duduk ditempatnya.

" _Sabar Baekhyun. Luhan Hyung tidak membencimu, dia hanya belum bisa menerima kepergian Eoma_" Batin Baekhyun menguatkan dirinya.

" Cih. Dasar sok manis." gumam Luhan sembari tertawa meremehkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teeeetttttt . . . teeeetttt . . .

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi,para siswa dan siswi sibuk berhamburan keluar kelas. Namun tidak dengan namja imut ini. Banyak anak yang mengajaknya kekantin tadi, namun dengan sopan ia menolaknya, dan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di dalam kelas. Namja imut itu tengah sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, dan tersenyum senang saat mendapatkan sesuatu yang dicarinya itu.

Ia memutar arah tubuhnya untuk melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk dengan acuh di belakangnya kini.

" Hyung, ini aku membawakan bekal untukmu tadi." Ujar Baekhyun sembari mengulurkan sebuah kotak bekal dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam sejenak melihat bekal yang diberikan Baekhyun, kemudian . . .

_Bruakkk . . . . _

Bekal yang berisikan nasi goreng itupun berhamburan di lantai, karena Luhan dengan keras menampiknya dari tangan Baekhyun.

" Jangan sok peduli denganku. Pembunuh !" Ujar Luhan dengan nada tajam nan menusuknya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termangu dalam keterkejutannya.

Baekhyun membekap erat mulutnya dan matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Hyung Mianhae. . . Apakah kau tidak bisa memaafkanku. Dan melupakan kejadian itu. Aku bukan pembunuh Hyung, aku tidak sengaja, hiks . . ." gumam Baekhyun sambil terisak setelah kepergian yang ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya keluar juga. Hatinya sangat sakit saat mendengar kata pembunuh keluar dari mulut Hyungnya tersebut.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan dengan kulit yang sedikit gelap menatap sendu kejadian tersebut dari luar kelas. Ia sangat sedih melihat sahabat kecilnya yang dulunya sangat manis itu kini berubah . Kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu itu telah merubah total sifat sahabatnya. Namun meskipun demikian ia akan tetap menyayangi sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

" Aku harap suatu hari, kau dapat memaafkan adikmu rindu melihat kalian yang akur dan saling menyayangi seperti dulu." Gumam namja itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Keluarga Oh . . . **

" Appa. . . Kenapa aku harus pindah sekolah ? Aku tidak mau Appa. Aku sudah kelas XII dan sebentar lagi akan ujian, kenapa harus di pindah ?. Hyung bantu aku hyung, aku tidak mau dipindah." rengek putra bungsu keluarga Oh – Oh Sehun sembari menarik-narik ujung kemeja sang Appa.

Wajahnya yang dingin dan tegas sangat tidak cocok jika harus bertingkah seperti umur Sehun, kau bahkan bukan anak TK lagi, kenapa harus merengek seperti anak TK yang marah karena tidak dibelikan permen, huh.

Appa dan juga Hyungnya pun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Sehun sekarang.

_Betulkah ini Oh Sehun, si Prince School ?._

" Kau harus mau Sehun. Ini adalah keputusan Appa. Bukankah Appa sudah menceritakan padamu tentang perjodohan itu. Kau harus mulai mengenal siapa calon pendampingmu kelak, dan mulai besok kau harus bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengannya - Xi Luhan." Ujar Tuan Oh Kyuhyun final.

" Tapi Appa Akk-, hehe Aniyo." Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyela perkataan sang Appa karena melihat raut wajah sang Appa yang berubah menjadi sangat garang dan menakutkan ( menurut Sehun ) pertanda bahwa Appanya itu tidak menerima mau tak mau harus menerima keputusan talak Appanya kali ini.

Tuan Oh kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya menuju putra sulungnya.

" Dan kau Yifan. Kau harus mengawasi gerak-gerik dongsaengmu yang nakal ini disekolah barunya nanti. Appa sudah meminta Tuan Xi agar memasukkanmu menjadi pelatih Tim basket di WIND kuliahmu juga masih libur, mulai besok kau sudah bisa melatih disana." Ujar Tuan Oh, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kedua putranya tersebut.

". . . "

Yifan masih termangu mendengar perkataan Appanya barusan, pasalnya ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan rencana perjodah tersebut, tapi mengapa malah ia dibawa-bawa. Seenaknya saja Appanya ini.

" _Tak apalah. Menjadi pelatih basket bukan hal yang buruk. Toh, jika aku menolakpun pasti juga akan sia-sia."_ Batin Yifan akhirnya.

Sehun sedikit gembira mendengar keputusan Appanya barusan. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang akan dipindahkan melainkan Hyungnya juga. Setidaknya dia tidak akan sendirian disekolah barunya nanti.

" _Yess ! Terima kasih Appa. Akhirnya aku tidak sendiri. haha"_ Batin Sehun tersenyum senang.

Namun disisi lain Sehun masih sangat kesal, mengapa Appa dan Eommanya dengan seenaknya saja menjodohkannya dulu. Orang yang seperti apakah yang akan menjadi jodohnya nanti.

Sungguh Sehun sangat penasaran dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi pendampingnya itu.

" _Xi Luhan ? Orang yang seperti apakah dirimu ?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Kya Luhan Sunbae, kemari . . . ! "

" Ayo . . . cepat beri dia jalan."

Heboh para siswa yang ada di kantin tersebut. Luhan hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya, sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan fans fanaticnya tersebut. Luhan melihat salah satu kursi yang dilihatnya masih kosong, kemudian berjalan menuju kursi itu.

" Ahjuma Aku pes-" Belum sempat Luhan mengajukan pesanannya, Suara berat seseorang tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya.

" Dua gelas bubbletea rasa Taro dan dua kue stroberi ukuran sedang di meja nomor 20 Ahjuma" Ujar sosok namja yang telah menyela perkataan Luhan. Luhanpun menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat siapa orang itu.

" _Bocah ini lagi . . ."_ batin Luhan.

" Kau mengikutiku Kim Jong in?!" Tanya Luhan menampilkan wajah jengahnya.

" Hay . . . Luhannie, hehe." Sapa namja itu menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

" Aku tidak mengikutimu. Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatmu disini, makanya aku menghampirimu. Memang salah ya, kalau aku ingin menghabiskan waktu makan siangku dengan Luhanie. Sahabatku yang paling cantik ini." Ujar Jongin sembari merangkul mesra bahu Luhan.

" Aku namja KAI, jangan menggombaliku . Dan lagi aku tidak suka skinship, jadi lepaskan tanganmu itu, atau aku akan mematahkannya sekarang." Ujar Luhan dengan nada dinginnya.

" Hehe, mian Lu. Jangan patahkan tanganku, nasib club dance kita jika tangan seorang King of Dancenya yang sangat berharga ini patah. Siapa coba nanti yang akan memenangkan lomba-lomba dance antar sekolah jika tangan ini patah. Bagaimana nasib si Tampan KAI nantinya, jika tidak ada yang mau bersama namja yang tangannya patah seperti itu." Ujar Kai menampilkan wajah melasnya untuk mendramatisir keadaan.

" Ckk , kau terlalu berlebihan Kim Jong In." Gumam Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, mendengar pernyataan Kai barusan. Sungguh sangat percaya diri sekali sahabatnya ini. Namun hatinya sedikit terhibur melihat tingkah konyol namja itu. Setidaknya masih ada Kai-sahabatnya yang selalu ada disampingnya sampai sekarang.

"_Aku senang, setidaknya kau masih mau menjadi sahabatku sampai sekarang Kai" _batin Luhan.

" _Meskipun hanya senyum kecil yang kau tampilkan, namun aku sangat senang Lu. Aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum semampuku Lu. Aku janji." _Batin Kai meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

**END/BECE . . . .?!**

* * *

><p>Chap 1 update, mian kalau ceritanya jelek dan berantakan, hehe.<p>

Jangan Lupa Review yo~ . . . kalau Reviewnya banyak, bakalan update kilat. Kalau dikit, updatenya ya nunggu Reviewnya banyak. Haha . . .(?)

See you in the next chap . . . .! #Lambai2 . . . .


	3. bad impression when first meeting

Tittle : Matchmaking

Author : Lieya EL

Cast : HUNHAN, HUNBAEK and Other . . .

Genre : Hurt comfort, Romance . . .?

Lenght : 2 / ?

**Warning** : This is yaoi boyxboy, jadi yang gak suka yaoi jangan sekali-kali **membaca ini oke !**

Luhan milik Sehun, Sehun milik Luhan, dan Hunhan adalah milik keluarganya, disini saya hanya meminjam Karakter keduanya saja, untuk selebihnya murni karangan saya semata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Matchmaking *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku senang, setidaknya kau masih mau menjadi sahabatku sampai sekarang Kai" _

" _Meskipun hanya senyum kecil yang kau tampilkan, namun aku sangat senang Lu. Aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum semampuku Lu. Aku janji." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

""Hyung haruskah aku berdandan seperti ini, aku seperti orang idiot Hyung." Gerutu Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Hyungnya itu menyuruhnya berdandan seperti ini. Kaca mata bulat bertengger manis didepan matanya,dan kemeja sekolahnyapun ia kancingkan sampai atas, persis seperti dandanan orang cupu sekarang.

" Sudahlah Hun, bukankah kau ingin melihat bagaimana sifat asli calon istri-eh Suamimu itu." Ujar Yifan menenangkan Sehun.

" Tapi Hyung. . . ."

" Jangan merengek seperti itu Hun. Penyamaran ini hanya satu minggu, setelah itu kau bisa kembali untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri. "

" Baiklah Hyung." Putus Sehun akhirnya. Mereka kini mulai berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah tersebut.

Banyak siswa dan siswi yang berdecak kagum melihat ketampanan Yifan. Dan juga ada beberapa pula yang mengatai penampilan Sehun.

" Haha siapa namja itu ? Culun sekali. Sangat tidak modis. Bisa-bisanya dia bersekolah di sekolahan elit seperti ini."

" Haha, Seperti seekor bebek dan angsa jika mereka berjalan beriringan seperti itu."

Yifan tersnyum geli mendengar bisik-bisik dari siswa tersebut. Pasti setelah ini adiknya itu akan mengamuk. Bayangkan saja seorang pangeran sekolah disekolahnya dulu, kini harus rela menjadi seekor bebek buruk rupa di sekolah barunya. Hancurlah sudah reputasi sang pangeran sekolah itu.

" _Haissshh . . . ini semua gara-gara Yifan Hyung. Puas kau hyung, sekarang. Hah. Sabar Sehun, satu minggu. Ya, hanya satu minggu. Setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan gelarmu lagi."_ Batin Sehun menyemangati dirinya.

Yifan dan Sehun kini sudah sampai didepan ruang kelas yang bertuliskan XII B.

" Sehun ini kelas pergi dulu ne." Ujar Yifan sembari menepuk bahu Sehun. Sehunpun menganggukkan kepalanya lesu.

" Fighting !" Yifan berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun berbalik untuk membuka pintu ruang kelas tersebut.

_Cklekkk . . ._

_Pukk . . ._

Sebuah penghapus terbang dan mendarat tepat mengenai wajah tampan Sehun.

" Haha . . . bagus juga lemparanmu Chen. Tepat mengenai wajahnya." Ujar seorang siswa bername tag Xiumin sembari berjalan mendekati obyek sasarannya. Xiumin sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat name tag namja dihadapannya kini.

" Selamat datang di kelas XII B, Ehm. . . OH SEHUN-ssi . Semoga kamu betah di kelas ini" Bisik Xiumin di telinga Sehun, kemudian menegakkan badannya kembali.

" Sudahlah Minnie, biarkan dia duduk dulu pasti dia sangat lelah sekarang. Orang cupu seperti dia pasti kesekolah dengan menggayuh sepedah tadi. Lebih baik biarkan dia istarahat dulu." Ujar Chen sembari tertawa mengejek.

" Haha, iya Chen kau benar. Uh . . . kasihan, . . . . pasti kaki mu pegal ya ? " Tanya Xiumin.

Seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas itupun hanya diam melihat kelakuan pasangan Xiuchen itu. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan aksi ke jahilan yang dilakukan pasangan pembuat onar itu. Pasalnya setiap siswa baru yang datang di kelas tersebut pasti akan di bully oleh pasangan evil itu.

Sehun tak mengindahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang di lemparkan Xiumin tersebut. Wajah datarnya, sangat berguna untuk menjadi topeng dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, padahal dalam hati Sehun tengah merutuk sekarang.

" _Bodoh ! Dasar namja-namja bodoh ! "_

" _Aishhh. . . Wajahku yang tampan, sakit !."_

" _Sabar Sehun, mereka hanya belum tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Tunggu satu minggu lagi, pasti mereka akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu."_

Batin Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Tatapannya berhenti pada seseorang yang kini tengah melambaikan tangannya sambil menunjukkan sebuah bangku kosong disampingnya. Wajah seseorang itu terlihat familiar dimata Sehun. Dengan sedikit membenarkan letak kaca matanya, Sehun berjalan menuju bangku itu kemudian, dan berhenti tepat di depan namja yang tengah menebar senyum kearahnya kini.

" Hai, Oh Sehun. Kita bertemu lagi." Ujar sosok namja berkulit exotic itu.

" Eh, kau mengenalku ?" Tanya Sehun sedikit ragu. Pasaalnya sosok di hadapannya kini seolah-olah mengetahui jati diri Sehun sebenarnya.

" _Apakah orang ini mengenalku ? Siapa dia ?!" batin Sehun._

" Haha, tentu. Kau melupakanku eoh ?! " Tanya Namja itu kemudian. Sehun terbingung-bingung dengan pernyataan namja itu. Apakah mungkin namja itu telah mengenalnya. Namun kenapa Sehun tidak pernah merasa bahwa ia pernah bertemu ataupun mengenal namja ini.

Melihat Sehun yang kebingungan itu membuat sosok namja dihadapannya terkikik geli, karena menurutnya wajah Sehun terlihat seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

" Mungkin kau telah melupakanku. Dulu kita bertemu saat kompetisi dance costum. Saat itu aku memakai costum Zombie, dan kau . . . vampir, benarkan?. Kau bahkan memuji-muji penampilanku dulu. Kau lupa?" Ujarnya.

" Kau ?! Kim Jong in ?!" Kaget Sehun saat teringat akan kompitisi yang diceritakan namja itu.

Bagaimana kagumnya Sehun pada namja itu saat meliukkan tubuhnya diatas panggung dulu. Jika mereka bertemu lagi, Sehun bahkan sudah membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan berkolaborasi dengan sosok itu nanti.

" Yeah . Aku Kim jong in tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Namja tampan yang telah merebut gelar king of dance costume tahun lalu." Sombong Kai. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar celotehan namja berkulit exotic tersebut.

" Ehm. Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku Sehun ? Bukankah aku sudah merubah penampilanku seperti ini." Ujar Sehun sambil memegang ujung kaca mata bulatnya yang dia pakai sekarang.

" Hahaha. Kau fikir, kaca mata bulatmu itu bisa menipuku ?! Tidak Sehun. Mungkin mata mereka tidak bisa mengenalimu sekarang, tapi tidak dengan tidak lihat, warna kulitmu yang terlalu mencolok itu juga mudah dikenali, Sehun." Ujar Kai tertawa renyah.

Sehun mendengus sebal. Ternyata namja exotic dihadapannya ini selain percaya diri dia juga sangat cerdik.

" Baiklah. Karena kamu sudah mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya, aku ingin kau membantuku untuk merahasiakan ini untuk sementara." Pinta Sehun kemudian.

" Wae ? Kenapa kau harus merahasiakan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya Sehun ? Bukan karena kau takut terkalahkan oleh ketampananku kan ?. Lihatlah mereka, mereka semua mengolok-olok penampilanmu yang sekarang. Seorang princ-smmmkkm" Belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sehun sudah terlebih dulu membungkam mulut Kai dengan tangan kanannya.

" Yak Oh Sehun ! Kenapa kau membekap mulutku eoh ?!" Sewot Kai, sembari melepaskan tangan Sehun.

" Makanya jangan banyak bicara." Ujar Sehun datar kemudian duduk dibangku barunya dan di ikuti Kai disebelahnya.

" Selama satu minggu kedepan, aku ingin kau menjaga rahasia ini." Tambah Sehun.

" Baiklah." Jawab Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. Kai tidak ingin bertanya-tanya yang lebih jauh lagi, karena kini seorang guru telah datang memasuki kelas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Matchmaking *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nampak sosok namja cantik kini tengah duduk termenung di bangku paling ujung kelasnya, yang tak lain adalah bangkunya sendiri. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut, pertanda bahwa ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup berat kini. Sesaat ia juga terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mungkin ia belum cukup yakin tentang pemikirannya.

" _Tidak. Kau tidak boleh lemah Xi Luhan. Ingat ! Dia yang telah menyebabkan Eommamu meninggal. Kau harus memberi pelajaran padanya sekarang."_ Batin Luhan sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

Luhan mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan menghampiri meja yang berada di depannya kini. Dimana ada seorang namja imut yang tengah asyik membaca novel kesayangannya itu.

Merasa ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya, Baekhyunpun menghentikan aksi membacanya dan memutuskan untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

" Luhan Hyung !" Kaget Baekhyun sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Perasaannya sangat bahagia sekarang, pasalnya kini Hyungnya itu mau menghampirinya. Baekhyun berfikir bahwa Luhan mungkin sudah mulai melupakan kejadian itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Luhan mencekal tangan mungil Baekhyun dan menariknya keluar dari ruangan. Baekhyun secara reflekpun mengikuti kemana langkah Luhan akan membawanya.

" Aw. Hyung sakit." Rintih Baekhyun, karena Luhan kini tengah mencekal pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Bahkan apabila cekalan tangan itu dilepas, mungkin bekasnya sangat merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hey teman-teman. Aku melihat Xi Luhan menyeret seorang namja imut tadi, dia membawanya ke lapangan basket. Ayo kita lihat, pasti seru." Ujar seorang siswa saat memasuki kelas XII B tersebut heboh.

"_Xi Luhan ? Apakah Xi Luhan ini yang dimaksud Appa ? "_

Batin namja berkulit pucat itu saat secara tidak sengaja mendengar nama Xi Luhan disebut.

" Ayo, ayo." Seru siswa-siswi yang lain. Merekapun mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari menuju lapangan basket yang dimaksud.

" Astaga Lu. Kau membuat masalah apa lagi , eoh?!" Gumam Kai sembari memegang pelipisnya, sungguh citra sahabatnya itu pasti akan bertambah buruk sekarang. Dan gumaman Kai tersebut berhasil membuat namja albino disampingnya kini penasaran.

" Kau mengenal Xi Luhan ?" Tanya Sehun.

" Tentu. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil." Jawab Kai kemudian. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

" Annyeong Kai Sunbae. Kau dipanggil Kim Seongsangnim di ruangannya." Ujar sosok yeoja cantik yang memasuki ruang itu, berhasil mengalihkan pemikiran Kai.

" Ah, Ne. Gomawo." Sahut Kai kemudian.

Kai sangat bingung sekarang. Kai sangat ingin melihat Luhan, ia takut kalau sahabatnya itu akan berbuat hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal pada namja imut yang dibawanya tadi, yang Kai yakini bahwa itu adalah Baekhyun. Namun disisi lain Kai juga tidak ingin membuat Kim Saem kecewa, karena tidak menepati janjinya untuk membantu Kim Saem mengawasi hobaenya yang sedang latihan dance, untuk kompetisi bulan depan.

Kai memutar kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat sosok Sehun yang tengah membaca sebuah novel ditangannya. Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah ide di otak cerdiknya itu.

" Ehm, ehm. Sehun." Deheman Kai berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Sehun dari novelnya.

" Wae?" Tanya Sehun ketus. Sifat aslinya yang dingin kini mulai kembali lagi.

" Bolehkah aku meminta bantuan ?" tanya Kai sedikit ragu.

" Mwo ?"

" Ehm, aku ingin kau melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan sahabatku itu dilapangan basket sekarang. Karena kau juga mendengar bahwa aku tengah dipanggil Kim Saem diruangannya, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat apa yang Xi Luhan lakukan. Jadi bisakah kau membantuku untuk melihat keadaan Luhan sekarang?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah yang penuh harap.

Kai juga sengaja mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya untuk membuat Sehun luluh. Sehunpun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah melihat jurus puppy Kai. Baru juga pertama kali bertemu, sudah berani meminta-minta fikir Sehun.

" Hemm, Baiklah." Ujar Sehun kemudian.

" Yeay, Gomawo Tuan Oh. Sekarang aku bisa menemui Kim Saem dengan lega. Dan kau lekaslah menuju lapangan." Suruh Kai sebelum beranjak dari kursinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Matchmaking *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brukkk . . .

" Aw . . . Luhan Hyung, kenapa kau mendorongku." Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut wajah kesakitan karena tubuh mungilnya terhempas menyentuh lantai lapangan basket dengan keras.

" Cih, hanya segitu kau bilang sakit ! Dasar anak manja. Kau tahu Baek, aku sangat muak melihat wajahmu !. Berkat kau semua orang mulai menjauhiku dan berpihak menyayangimu. Dan sekarang Appa juga mulai membelamu, dan menyalahkanku ! . Kenapa ?! Kenapa aku yang harus selalu disalahkan ?! Kenapa ?!. Aku membencimu BAEK !" Amarah yang ditahan-tahan Luhan sedari kemarin itu, akhirnya ia keluarkan sekarang. Dan kini Baekhyunlah yang menjadi amukan sasaran Luhan.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk menjambak rambut Baekhyun dengan kasar, hingga membuat sang empunya berteriak kesakitan.

" Aaw. Sakit Hyung lepaskan,Hiks. . . Hyung, sebegitu besarkah rasa bencimu kepadaku . . .sakit hyung ." erang Baekhyun ditengah – tengah isakannya.

"_Ku kira kau sudah mulai memaafkanku Hyung. Tapi mengapa ? mengapa kau malah menyiksaku seperti ini ? Tidak kah kau sadar Hyung, bahwa perbuatanmu kini telah menambah citra burukmu di depan mereka." _Batin Baekhyun sembari melihat – lihat sekelilingnya. Mereka tengah menjadi tontonan warga sekolah sekarang.

"_Kejam Sekali dia."_

" _Apakah benar dia calon istriku , yang dimaksud Appa?"_

Batin namja albino yang kini tengah berdiri mematung di dekat kejadian itu. Mata sipitnya melotot lebar tatkala melihat hal apa yang akan di lakukan namja cantik dihadapannya itu. Sehunpun langsung berlari menuju tempat kejadian sembari membawa dua gelas jus jeruk yang ada ditangannya, entah ia mendapatkan jus itu dari mana tadi.

" Iya. Aku memang sangat membencimu Baek ! Maka itu aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah untukmu, selamat menikma-YAKKK APA INI ?!" Teriak Luhan saat cairan berwarna orange tersebut mengenai baju seragamnya.

Belum sempat Luhan menjalankan aksinya untuk menyiram kan sebuah ember yang berisikan air bekas pel itu ke tubuh Baekhyun, namun kini tubuhnya sudah terlebih dulu tersiram oleh cairan berwarna orange yang diyakininya sebuah jus itu.

" Siapa yang berani menyiramnya dengan jus jeruk sialan ini ! " geram Luhan. Kemudian menurunkan ember yang dipegangnya kelantai. Luhan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat seseorang yang telah berani menyiramnya tersebut.

" Kau ?! DASAR IDIOT ! Wajah cupu sepertimu berani juga menyiramku !. Kau belum tahu siapa XI LUHAN, hah ?!" Bentak Luhan kepada namja yang berpenampilan cupu didepannya kini. Namun namja itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

Luhan yang geram akan tingkah namja itu, mulai tak tahan untuk tidak memberinya pelajaran. Luhanpun mengambil ember yang berisikan air pel tadi, kemudian menyiramkannya ke arah Sehun- namja itu. Hingga berhasil membuat sekujur tubuh Sehun basah kuyup.

" Sekarang kau tahu siapa itu XI LUHAN, OH SEHUN !" Ujar Luhan penuh penekanan kepada namja bername tag Oh Sehun itu.

Luhanpun berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat kejadian itu, dengan senyuman yang meremehkan.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah Luhan berjalan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya itu hilang, digantikan dengan sebuah kerutan didahinya. Luhan yakin bahwa sesuatu yang paling di bencinya itu akan datang lagi sekarang.

" Oh, Shit ! Jangan sekarang !." batin Luhan sembari melangkahkan lebar-lebar kakinya saat dirasa penglihatannya mulai mengabur akibat kepalanya yang mulai pusing.

.

" _Haha, kasihan sekali namja culun itu. Harus menjadi bulan-bulanan Xi Luhan."_

" _Iya memang itu hukuman yang pantas sih untuk si idiot itu, karena telah berani menumpahkan Jus di baju Luhan Oppa."_

Bisik-bisik para siswa yeoja yang sedari tadi tengah menonton adegan tersebut, merasuk kedalam telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa kasihan sekaligus bersalah sekarang. Pasalnya karena Baekhyun, namja inilah yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan Hyungnya.

" Hei. . . Gwaenchana ?" Ujar Baekhyun mendekati Sehun sembari memberikan sebuah tisyu.

"Nan, Gwaenchana. Gomawo" gumam Sehun kemudian mengambil tisyu yang disodorkan Baekhyun.

"Ehm. Oh Sehun imnida." Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Meskipun kini tubuhnya tengah basah kuyup, namun Sehun masih terlalu pede untuk berkenalan dengan namja imut dihadapannya kini.

" Cheonmaneyo. Ehm . . Xi Baekhyun imnida." Jawab Baekhyun sembari menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dengan senyum kecilnya.

" Xi Baek-hyun, kau . . .?" Kaget Sehun sembari memelototkan matanya, yang terbingkai kacamata.

" Ya. Aku adalah adik dari orang yang telah menyirammu tadi- Xi Luhan. Mianhae, maaf karena hyungku telah menyirammu. Aku tahu sebenarnya Luhan hyung tidak bernat melakukan itu padamu tadi. Aku yang seharusnya dia siram. Jadi kau jangan sampai menyalahkannya ya, akulah yang sepatutnya dipersalahkan ." Ujar Baekhyun dengan penuh penyesalan. Sehun tersenyum hangat melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Baekhyun. Tatapan keduanyapun bertemu.

" Gwaenchana. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ne. Wajah cantikmu tidak cocok jika harus bersedih seperti ini. Tersenyumlah." Tenang Sehun. Sehun sedikit menarik ujung bibir Baekhyun untuk mengukir sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

" _Benarkah Xi Luhan yang seperti itu yang akan Appa jodohkan denganku?"_

" _Kenapa bukan Baekhyun, yang imut dan baik hati ini Appa ?" _ batin Sehun. Sehun rupanya tengah terpesona oleh kelembutan serta wajah imut Baekhyun.

Baekhyunpun melemparkan senyum cantiknya kearah Sehun. Perlakuan manis Sehun itu, mampu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar tak karuan sekarang.

" _Kenapa mata namja cupu ini terlalu indah ? Senyumnya begitu . . .."_

"_Aaigooo . . . Jangan ! Jangan berdetak seperti ini jantung, aku tidak mau mati konyol sekarang." _Batin Baekhyun .

.

" Aish. . bocah itu ada-ada saja. Kenapa malah berkenalan dengan Baekkyung, eh, Baekhyun. Bukankah seharusnya ia mengejar Luhan, kata Appa calon istrinya kan Xi Luhan ." Batin sosok namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Yifan, sedari tadi rupanya ia juga mengawasi kegiatan adiknya tersebut.

Yifan tersenyum geli saat mengingat kejadian dimana seorang namja cantik, dengan berani membentak dan menyiram dongsaeng datarnya dengan seember air bekas pel. Seumur-umur Yifan hanya sekali melihatnya, pasalnya selama ini adiknya selalu diagung-agungkan, namun berbeda dengan namja cantik itu, dia bahkan dengan lantang berani menghina dan menyiram adiknya .

" _Xi Luhan ? menarik juga."_ Batin Yifan, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

**END/BECE**

* * *

><p>Kyaaaaa . . . . . . . !<p>

Berhubung hari ini tanggal 24, angka yang paling aku sukai #gaknanya, aku fast update :v

Mian kalau ceritanya gaje, banyak typo dan sebagainya, hehe. Mungkin dua chap selanjutnya alurnya sedikit Lieya majukan, karena konfliknya terlalu banyak. Nggak akan selesai2 kalau tidak dpercepat alurnya #gaknanyajuga, nggak apa2 aku cuma ngasih tau. Lieya harap readers semua masih mau membaca dan mereview epep ini ya sampai akhir ya. :D

Buat yang nanya NC, mungkin adegan tersebut ada di beberapa Chapter kedepan, karena jujur Lieya masih belajar buat bikin part itunya, haha.

See you in the next chap . . .#byebye ^^

**BIG THANKS FOR**

**v3phoenix, levy. , .58, Chiello, lisnana1, NoonaLu, yeonkkoch, hwa497, Leona838, , myhunhanbaby, HunHanina's, PandaYehet88, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, Guest, tobbikkkkoooo, Guest, 13613, farfaridah16, Safira Blue Sapphire, oh chaca, Oh SeHan, HunHanCherry1220.**

Kalian semua memang DAEBAKK** . . . . . ! ^^**

**SILENT READER TOBAT DONKK . . . . !**

**Give your review again !**

**OKKE ! ;)**

**#bow**


	4. shock

Tittle : Matchmaking

Author : Lieya EL

Cast : HUNHAN, HUNBAEK and Other . . .

Genre : Hurt comfort, Romance . . .?

Lenght : 3 / ?

**Warning** : This is yaoi boyxboy, jadi yang gak suka yaoi jangan sekali-kali **membaca ini oke !**

Luhan milik Sehun, Sehun milik Luhan, dan Hunhan adalah milik keluarganya, disini saya hanya meminjam Karakter keduanya saja, untuk selebihnya murni karangan saya semata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Matchmaking *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Xi Luhan , menarik juga."_ Batin Yifan, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 **

" Huh, lelahnya." Gumam sosok namja berkulit exotic - Kai, sembari mengelap peluh yang menetes di pelipisnya.

Setelah dua jam berada diruangan dance untuk melatih para hobaenya, akhirnya ia bisa terbebas juga sekarang. Dan saat ini lah waktu yang tepat untuk menemui sahabatnya.

Kai segera mengambil seragam sekolahnya dan memakainya kembali. Tadinya dia hanya menggunakan kaos singlet berwarna hitam untuk melatih dance, dan itu berhasil membuat para yeoja memekik heboh di ruangan ini, karena melihat lengan kekar Kai.

Saat melewati ruangan toilet, Kai menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar sebuah umpatan disertai dengan ringisan. Kaipun memutuskan untuk mendekati ruang toilet tersebut. Kai sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan telinganya di depan pintu, untuk mendengar lebih jelas suara siapa itu .

" Aishh . . . kepala PABBO ! Kenapa sakit sekali EOH ?! Arghh . . ."

_Deg._

_Suara ini ? Kenapa seperti suara Lu-_

Cklek . .

Pemikiran Kai terhenti, saat pintu toilet itu terbuka secara tiba-tiba. Dan secara reflek Kai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

" Kai ?!"

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?!" Tanya namja manis yang baru saja keluar dari bilik toilet tersebut penuh penekanan.

" Hehe, Anio Lu. Aku hanya lewat. Ya hanya lewat tadi " Jawab Kai menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

Luhan, namja itu sedikit menaruh rasa curiga melihat gelagat aneh Kai. Namun ia tidak mau mengambil pusing hal tersebut, karena kepalanya sudah sangat pusing sekarang.

Entah mengapa beberapa hari ini Luhan selalu merasa pusing saat kelelahan, ataupun disaat emosinya sedang memuncak. Bahkan ia juga sempat mengalami mimisan. Namun hal tersebut tidak menggugah hati Luhan untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter, karena Luhan sangat anti dengan kata dokter ataupun rumah sakit.

" _Aneh, kenapa wajah Luhan pucat sekali ?"_ Batin Kai saat melihat wajah Luhan yang kusut, terlihat lebih pucat tidak secerah biasanya

Luhan menutup pintu toilet tersebut dan berjalan melewati Kai. Kai dengan cepat mencekal pergelangan Luhan dan memutar tubuh tersebut agar menghadapnya.

Tangan Kai terangkat utuk menyentuh pelipis sahabat cantiknya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah dialiri peluh dingin tersebut. Raut wajah khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Kai. Apakah namja cantik didepannya kini tengah sakit, namun tadi pagi dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Kenapa bisa mendadak seperti ini. Pikiran-pikiran tersebut menggelayuti kepala namja berkulit exotic tersebut.

" Kau sakit Lu ?!" Tanya Kai akhirnya.

" Tidak." Jawab Luhan acuh.

Kai menangkup kedua pipi Luhan, dan menyuruh Luhan untuk menatapnya. Tatapan mata merekapun beradu. Kegelisahan nampak jelas di sorot mata Luhan.

" Jangan bohong Lu !. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita ( termasuk keluarga Luhan ) semua. Katakan, apa Lu ?" Tanya Kai mulai melembut. Kai yakin, sahabat kecilnya itu pasti sedang gelisah sekarang, dilihat dari sorot matanya.

" Jangan sok tahu Kim Jong In." Ujar Luhan dingin sembari melepaskan tangan Kai dari pipinya.

" _Mian Kai, aku tidak mau menjadi bebanmu lagi. Dan juga akupun tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi denganku sekarang."_ Batin Luhan. Sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada Kai. Namun egonya untuk tidak mau merepotkan orang lain terlalu besar. Luhan yakin bahwa dia bisa mngatasi masalahnya sendiri, dia tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan semua orang.

Luhanpun berlalu meninggalkan Kai yang masih termangu di tempatnya. Fikiran Kai masih berkecamuk. Kai sangat yakin kalau Luhan sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik sekarang.

" Tak apa kau tida memberitahuku Lu. Aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri." Gumam Kai sembari melihat punggung sosok mungil yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lapangan basket sekarang ini terlihat ramai dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi kelas XII A yang sedang melakukan kegiatan olah raga hari ini. Hal Ini juga merupakan kesenangan tersendiri untuk Yifan, karena akhirnya dia bisa memulai pekerjaannya. Kesenangannya juga bertambah saat Yifan tanpa sengaja melihat lagi sosok yang mempermalukan adiknya kemarin, ternyata dia termasuk salah satu siswa yang tengah dilatihnya. Yifanpun memperhatikan lekat-lekat namja manis itu sekarang.

Sosok yang mampu membuatnya kagum itu, kini sedang mendrible bola dengan lihainya menuju ring. Selain cantik dan tampan, ia juga pandai bermain basket, itulah yang difikirkan Yifan sekarang.

" Akhh . . . " teriakan itu membuyarkan fikiran Yifan.

Prittt . .

Yifan meniup peluitnya, saat dilihatnya ada seorang siswa yang melakukan pelanggaran, sehingga membuat seorang namja cantik terjatuh sekarang.

" Luhan Hyung, Gwaenchana ?" Tanya sosok namja bereyeliner, yang entah sedari kapan berada di hadapannya, ia tengah mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu sosok itu berdiri. Namun sosok yang bernama Luhan itupun dengan kasar menampik tangan Baekhyun, dan berusaha berdiri sendiri. Luhan berjalan ketepi lapangan dengan sedikit terseok, kemudian ia duduk di salah satu bangku pengunjung.

Baekhyunpun hanya bisa memasang wajah sedihnya.

" Sampai kapan kau akan membenciku Hyung ?" Lirih Baekhyun.

.

Yifan yang melihat kejadian yang tak mengenakkan itupun, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebegitu bencikah Luhan terhadap adik kandungnya sendiri – batin Yifan.

Yifan pun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sedang mengelap wajahnya. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat Yifan tergoda. Sungguh aura kecantikan Luhan sangat bersinar ketika berkeringat seperti itu, fikir Yifan.

" _Tidak, tidak. Sadar Yifan, dia adalah calon pendamping Sehun, adikmu. Apa kata orang nanti."_ Batin Yifan menyadarkan lamunannya.

Yifan berhenti tepat di depan Luhan, dan menyodorkan sebuah botol air mineral.

" Ini, Minumlah." Kata Yifan.

Luhan pun menghentikan kegiatannya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang memberikannya minum. Pandangan mereka berduapun bertemu.

" Kau, Siapa? Aku tidak mengnalmu. " Ujar Luhan acuh. Namun dia tetap mengambil botol air itu, karena tenggorokannya sudah kering sekarang. Luhan membuka tutup botol itu lalu meneguknya.

" _Astaga, bagaimana mungkin bocah ini melupakanku. Bukankah aku baru memperkenalkan diri sebagai pelatih basket beberapa menit yang lalu. Apakah mungkin dia tadi tidak memperhatikanku?"_ Batin Yifan geram.

Melihat Luhan yang tengah asyik dengan minumannya, ide jahilpun terlintas di fikiran Yifan.

" Aku adalah calon Hyung iparmu."

_Uhuk . . . uhuk . . . _

Perkataan Yifan membuat Luhan tersedak dari minumnya. Ia palingkan wajahnya untuk melihat sosok yang sedang tertawa geli disampingnya.

" Apa katamu ?!" Tanya Luhan menatap horor sosok itu.

" Yeah. Aku adalah calon Hyung IPARMU !" Tegas Yifan. Dalam hati Yifan tengah tertawa gembira, karena berhasil melihat wajah panik Luhan yang terlihat sangat lucu menurutnya.

" Bercandamu tidak lucu !" Ucap Luhan kemudian meminum, minumannya kembali.

" _Jangan percaya kata-kata orang idiot ini Luhan, dia pasti asal bicara saja. Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya." _Batin Luhan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

" _Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milik Sehun, Lu. Andai saja aku yang Appa jodohkan denganmu, pasti aku akan sangaaaatttt bahagia. Aku tahu dibalik sifatmu yang kasar dan terkesan sombong itu pasti tersimpan sosok malaikat didalamnya. Lihatlah cahayamu sangat bersinar disaat kau sedang meneguk minuman seperti itu."_ Batin Yifan sembari memandangi wajah cantik Luhan dari samping.

" _Aaissshhhh. Apa yang kau fikirkan Yifan bodoh. Ingat dia itu siapa !. Kau mau di hajar Appamu eoh". _Batin Yifan merutuki kebodohannya.

" _Seandainya Sehun menolakmu, Lu. Dengan tangan terbuka aku akan menerimamu, dan menggantikannya untuk menikahimu." _Lirih Yifan dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Matchmaking *****

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian dilapangan basket beberapa hari yang lalu, membuat hubungan kedua anak manusia itu semakin dekat. Baekhyun dan Sehun keduanya selalu terlihat bersama semenjak kejadian itu. Terkadang mereka juga akan meluangkan waktu untuk berjalan saat pulang sekolah. Makan bersama di kantin dan sebagainya. Biasanya juga mereka akan berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama.

Namun sepertinya hari ini Baekhyun harus menelan kekecewaannya, karena tidak bisa berangkat bersama Sehun. Pasalnya sudah hampir satu jam menunggu di tempat biasanya mereka akan bertemu, Sehun masih tidak datang juga. Karena kesal Baekhyunpun memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri, dengan sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

" Awas saja, kau Oh Sehun ! " geram Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit seputih susu kini tengah menatap lekat lekuk wajahnya di depan sebuah cermin di dalam kamarnya. Ia mengoleskan sedikit vitamin rambut untuk menata style rambutnya. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah earphone dan mengalungkannya di leher untuk menambah kesan modisnya.

" Akhirnya Aku bebas. Oh Sehun, Prince of school is back." Gumamnya sembari tersenyum puas.

" Xi Luhan ! Namja sombong. Lihatlah betapa mempesonanya namja cupu yang kau hina dan kau siram dengan air pel kemarin!" Sehun tertawa sinis.

" Baekk, tunggulah pangeranmu akan segera datang . . . ! " Ujar Sehun bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Wah, siapa dia ? Murid baru ? Tampan sekali."_

" _Iya, iya. Wajahnya tampan . Sangat Perfect."_

" _Benar. Aku mau jadi kekasihnya."_

" _Haish . . . Kau tidak pantas dengannya !"_

" _Yakkk !"_

Bisik – bisik itupun bergema didalam ruang kelas XII B, saat sosok namja tampan memasuki ruang kelas tersebut. Bahkan pasangan Xiuchen yang bisanya ribut itupun hanya bisa melongo melihatnya.

Namja itu hanya melemparkan senyum sinis, saat mendengar bisik-bisik tersebut. Kemudian berdehem.

" Ehm . . . ehm."

" Annyeonghaseo. Jeoneun OH SEHUN, imnida." Ujarnya sembari menekankan kata OH SEHUN .

" Oh Sehun ?"

_Hening. . . ._

" APPA ?!"

Seisi kelas itupun heboh mendengar perkataan namja tampan tersebut. Benarkah dia Oh Sehun yang kucel dan cupu itu. Kenapa dia bisa berubah menjadi sosok malaikat tampan yang mempesona seperti ini, batin mereka semua. Pasangan Xiuchen pun hanya bisa terdiam sekarang.

" _Benarkah dia namja yang beberapa hari yang lalu merekaa bully ?"_

"_Kenapa bisa . . ."_

_._

" Hai Oh Sehun. Akhirnya kau kembali eoh?" Ujar Kai sembari mendekati Sehun. Kai menepuk pelan bahu Sehun kemudian tersenyum. Sehunpun juga melemparkan senyumnya kearah Kai.

Sehun dan Kai berjalan menuju tempat duduk mereka, sembari menanti guru yang akan mengajar di kelasnya.

Karena hari ini pelajaran kelas XII B sangat banyak, dan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui sosok yang beberapa hari ini mulai ia sukai. Niatnya hari ini Sehun akan memberikan surprise akan penampilan barunya. Namun apalah, tugas mengharuskan Sehun untuk mengundur waktunya untuk memberikan surprise itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Baekhyun, Taehyung apakah kalian melihat Luhan tadi ?" Tanya Tuan Xi, menghampiri BaekTae yang sedang asyik menonton acara TV.

" Tidak Appa." Jawab Baekhyun.

" Mungkin Luhan Hyung, sedang di kamarnya Ahjussi." Tambah Taehyung.

Tuan Xi pun segera berlalu menuju kamar Luhan, setlah mendengar usulan dari Taehyung. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Taehyung saling bertatapan bingung, tidak biasanya Tuan Xi pulang secepat ini dan langsung mencari Luhan. Karena tidak mau berfikiran yang macam-macam BaekTaepun memutusan untuk melanjutkan acara menontonnya kembali.

**.**

Tok tok tok . . .

" Lu, kau didalam ?" Tanya Tuan Xi.

Cklek . . .

Karena tidak mendapat sahutan dari dalm Tuan Xi pun membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan.

Nampaklah Luhan yang tengah berbaring diatas kasur tidurnya dengan sebuah novel ditangannya. Jangan lupakan juga sebuah earphone yang tersemat di telinganya.

Tuan Xi berjalan mendekati Luhan. Merasa ada seseorang yang mendekatinya, Luhan pun melepaskan earphonenya kemudian menatap orang itu yang tak lain Appanya.

" Appa ingin bicara." Ujar Tuan Xi.

" Bicaralah." Sahut Luhan. Tingkah Luhan tersebut memang kurang sopan, namun Tuan Xi memakluminya. Mungkin Luhannya masih marah.

" Apakah disekolahmu ada siswa baru ?" Tanya Tuan Xi.

" . . . "

" Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia adalah calon pendampingmu yang Appa ceritakan dulu." Tambah Tuan Xi. Luhan memelototkan matanya.

_Oh Sehun ? _

_Namja idiot itu ?!_

Luhan mulai mengingat wajah seseorang yang berani menyiramnya dengan jus beberapa hari yang lalu.

Apakah Appanya ini akan menjodohkan Luhan dengan namja cupu . Namja yang selalu dipuji-puji Appanya itu ternyata hanya seorang namja cupu ? Batin Luhan tak percaya.

" Dan minggu depan pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan." Ujar Tuan Xi. Sebenarnya ia juga melihat raut tak suka dari wajah Luhan. Namun apa boleh buat perjodohan ini merupakan kesepatan dua buah keluarga saat Sehun dan Luhan masih berada didalam kandungan. Perjodohan ini juga untuk mempererat tali persaudaraan antara Keluarga Xi dan Keluarga Oh.

" Kenapa Appa tidak membicarakannya dulu dengan Luhan ?. Kenapa Appa menjodohkan anak Appa sendiri dengan namja idiot itu ?! Kenapa Appa selalu seenaknya sendiri kepada Luhan ?! Kenapa ?!". Teriak Luhan tak terima, kemudian berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

Tuan Xi, hanya bisa terdiam melihat kepergian Luhan.

" _Maafkan Appa Lu. Ini semua juga untuk kebaikanmu. Percayalah, Sehun adalah pria yang tepat untukmu."_ Batin Tuan Xi.

_Blamm. . ._

Pintu tertutup dengan keras. Baekhyun dan Taehyungpun terkaget mendengar suara itu, dan perhatiannya terhadap televisi pun teralihkan. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk melihat asal suara tersebut.

Terlihat Luhan yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa, dan menatap sinis kepada Baekhyun saat melewatinya.

" Puas kau Baekk ?!" Kata Luhan sebelum berlalu keluar rumah.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

" Sabar Hyung. Luhan hyung mungkin sedang ada masalah." Tenang Taehyung sembari menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan. Taehyung merasa kasihan pada Hyungnya kini.

" _Kuharap Luhan Hyung akan segera memaafkanmu, Hyung_. _Dan kalian bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi_" Batin Taehyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Matchmaking *****

**.**

**.**

" Sehun. Apakah kau sudah menemui Luhan ?" Tanya Tuan Oh Kyuhyun kepada anak bungsunya yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan membaca komiknya kini.

Sehun menutup komiknya, dan menatap malas pada sang Appa.

" Sudah." Jawabnya acuh.

" Bagaimana ? Dia cantikkan?" Tanya Oh Kyuhyun Penasaran.

" _Wajahnya memang cantik, tapi sifatnya tidak sama sekali "_ batin Sehun.

" Heumm." Gumam Sehun.

" Baiklah. Minggu depan adalah acara pertunanganmu." Ujar Tuan Oh. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun memelototkan matanya kaget.

" Tuan Xi sudah memutuskannya kemarin." Tambahnya.

" Appa ! sebenarnya aku . . ." Sehun mengehentikan perkataannya ragu.

" Aku ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Tuan Oh.

" Appa, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan namja kasar itu ! Aku tidak mau ! Kenapa bukan adiknya saja yang menjadi jodohku, Baekhyun lebih baik dan manis, dari pada Luhan yang kasar dan sombong itu." Ujar Sehun mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

" Ini sudah kesepatan keluarga kita Sehun, kita tidak bisa menentangnya." Ujar Tuan Oh menanggapi.

" Tapi Appa. Aku menyukai adiknya." Sehun menatap sendu Appanya.

" _Baekhyun, aku mulai menyukainya Appa."_ Batin Sehun.

" Maaf Sehun, Appa tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ini sudah kesepakatan kita bersama. Dan apabila memang perjodohan ini harus dibatalkan. Hanya Luhanlah yang bisa memutuskannya." Tuan Oh sebenarnya sangat mengerti perasaan Sehun. Anaknya itu pasti merasa tertekan sekarang, karena harus menikahi seseorang yang tidak di cintainya.

Namun apa boleh buat, perjodohan itu memang sudah di rencanakan sejak dulu . . .

Dengan langkah lesu Sehun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di luar sana.

.

.

.

.

Udara kota Seoul saat ini sangat lah dingin, ditambah malam yang semakin larut udaranya pun juga semakin menjadi-jadi dinginnya . Nampak sosok namja cantik nan imut yang sedang berjalan sempoyongan di tepi jalanan kota Seoul. Tubuhnya yang kecil terbungkus oleh jaket tebal miliknya yang terlihat kebesaran. Di lihat dari cara berjalannya yang sempoyongan dan mulutnya yang komat-kamit seperti mengeluarkan sebuah makian, nampaknya namja itu tengah mabuk sekarang.

" Perjodohan sialan !"

" Kenapa harus aku yang dijodohkan ? "

" Kenapa bukan Baekhyun saja yang menikah dengan namja idiot itu ?"

" Namja Cupu seperti dia, mau di sampingkan dengan Xi Luhan ? haha."

" Xi Luhan, hanya mau dengan namja tampan. Kau tahu ?! hahaha."

Luhan namja itu kini tengah berteriak-teriak di jalanan, seperti orang gila. Untunglah tidak ada orang yang melihatnya sekarang, karena saat ini sudah sangat malam. Karena langkahnya yang tidak seimbang membuatnya sedikit oleng hingga berada di tengah-tengah jalan. Tanpa di ketahui Luhan, sebuah mobil sport datang dari arah belakang, dan . . . .

_Ckitttttttt . . . . ._

**END/BECE**

Hai hai hai . Lieya updateeeeeeeeeee . . . .

Rencananya sih, Lieya mau update ni epep gk sekarang :( . Cuman karena hari ini ( 1 December ) My Baby Luhan muncul dg Style baru nya yang err. . . Manly. Lieya jadi berubah fikiran, hehehe. . . . :D

Semoga di chap ini gak mengecewakan ya. . .

See you in the next chap . . . .


	5. The Plan ?

Tittle : Matchmaking

Author : Lieya EL

Cast : HUNHAN, HUNBAEK and Other . . .

Genre : Hurt comfort, Romance . . .?

Lenght : 4 / ?

**Warning** : This is yaoi boyxboy, jadi yang gak suka yaoi jangan sekali-kali **membaca ini oke !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****DON'T BE PLAGIATOR*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan milik Sehun, Sehun milik Luhan, dan Hunhan adalah milik keluarganya, disini saya hanya meminjam Karakter keduanya saja, untuk selebihnya murni karangan saya semata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Matchmaking *****

**.**

**.**

_Ckitttttttt . . . . ._

**.**

**Chapter 4 **

Mobil sport itupun menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Sang pengendara itupun segera menuruni mobilnya dan melihat sosok Luhan yang tengah berdiri mematung di depannya saat ini.

" Gwaenchana ?" Tanya namja itu sembari memegang pundak Luhan. Luhanpun memutar tubuhnya.

" Xi Luhan ?!" Teriak sosok itu - Yifan kaget.

" Hai . . . hehe" Sahut Luhan menampakkan senyum idiotnya, khas orang yang sedang mabuk.

_Hoekk . . ._

Namun secara tidak sengaja Luhan memuntahkan isi perutnya, dan saat itu pula Luhan jatuh menubruk dada bidang Yifan. Alhasil Baju Yifanlah yang menjadi sasaran terkena muntahan Luhan.

" Yakk ! Xi Luhan ?! Bangunlah ! Hey . . ." Ujar Yifan sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Luhan yang bertumpu di dadanya.

Karena Luhan tidak memberikan Yifan respon apapun, Yifan berfikir bahwa Luhan tengah pingsan sekarang. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kedalam mobilnya. Karena takut Luhan akan terjatuh apabila Yifan menidurkannya di kursi belakang, Yifan akhirnya meletakkan tubuh mungil Luhan didepan, disampingnya.

Yifan sempat terpesona saat melihat wajah damai Luhan saat tertidur. Ia bahkan sampai lupa tujuannya untuk memasangkan safety belt untuk melindungi tubuh Luhan tadi.

Mati-matian Yifan menahan dirinya agar tidak mencicipi bibir ranum yang sangat menggoda iman didepannya saat ini. Ia tidak boleh menyentuhnya karena sebentar lagi bibir itu akan menjadi milik Sehun, Yofan sadar akan hal itu.

Yifan hanya berani mengelus ujung bibir tersebut, sembari menghilangkan beberapa sisa muntahan Luhan yang tercecer di sudut bibirnya.

Setelah berhasil memasangkan safety belt ditubuh Luhan, Yifan menyalakan mobilnya kemudian melaju untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju kediamannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tring . . . .

_1 Pesan diterima ._ . .

**From : Baekhyun**

_Kai, apakah Luhan hyung ke rumahmu ?_

_Dia belum pulang dari tadi, aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya . . . _

"Apa Luhan belum pulang ? Kemana bocah itu ?" Khawatir Kai, Kemudian membalas pesan Baekhyun.

**To : Baekhyun**

_Tidak Baek. Dia tidak kerumahku. Tapi tenang saja aku akan mencoba untuk mencarinya._

**From : Baekhyun**

_Gomawo, Kai . . _

Setelah melihat pesan dari Baekhyun, Kai segera menyambar jaket serta kunci mobil yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Kemudian berlalu pergi untuk mencari Luhan, ia harus menemukan sahabat yang paling di kasihinya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cklekk . . ._

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka di kediaman Keluarga Oh. Menampilkan sosok tampan yang memasuki rumah dengan sedikit kesusahan, karena kedua tangannya sedang menumpu berat badan seseorang sekarang.

Dari dalam ruangan, nampak sosok yang juga tak kalah tampan dengannya tengah menghampirinya.

" Hyung akhirnya kau pu-Yakk ! Kenapa kau membawa namja sombong itu kemari Hyung ?!" Teriak Sehun kaget setelah melihat sosok dalam gendongan Hyungnya - Yifan.

" Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?! Hyung Apakah dia merayumu ?! Atau dia mengancammu? Atau bahkan. . ."

" kenapa dia bisa seperti itu ? Apakah namja sombong ini menyirammu Hyung ?!, lalu kau memukulnya hingga dia pingsan seperti itu. Benarkah Hyung ?!" Tanya Sehun beruntun sembari menunjuk tubuh mungil Luhan yang meringkuk didada bidang Yifan. Sehun terus saja mengikuti langkah Yifan sembari melemparkan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

" Memang itu yang seharusnya ia terima, karena telah berani menyiram Oh Sehun. Seharusnya tadi kau meninggalkannya di jalanan saja Hyung, tidak usah membawanya kemari. Menyusahkan saja, kenapa Appa tega menjodohkanku dengan namja seperti ini, huh" Celoteh Sehun.

Yifan tidak mau menggubris celotehan yang Sehun lontarkan, karena menurutnya pertanyaan serta celotehan Sehun itu tidaklah penting. Yifan terus saja melangkahkan kakinya hingga sampai di sebuah kamar bercat biru yang cukup luas ia berhenti.

Sehunpun juga menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat menyadari di mana dia berdiri sekarang.

" Yakkk ! Hyung . Kenapa kau membawanya kekamarku, eoh ?!" Tanya Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Memang aku harus membawanya kemana ?. Bukankah dia calon pendampingmu ?" Tanya Yifan balik. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak rela meletakkan Luhan di kamar Sehun. Namun yeah, harus bagaimana lagi. . .

Yifan pun dengan perlahan meletakkan tubuh mungil yang masih terlelap itu diatas kasur king size milik Sehun. Membuat Sehun mendengus sebal.

" _Seharusnya orang yang Ku cintainyalah yang akan pertama kali mencicipi hangatnya kasur itu. Bukan namja sombong ini ."_ fikir Sehun.

( mencicipi ? Kau fikir makanan Hun? )

" Sebaiknya kau mengambil air hangat, dan kain dari pada harus berdiam diri disitu. Hyung rasa Luhan demam." Ujar Yifan sembari menyentuh pelipis Luhan yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

" Haish . . . Memangnya aku perduli." Gumam Sehun sebal. Namun ia tetap melakukan apa yang Yifan minta.

" Berapa botol alkohol, yang kau minum tadi huh ?" Tanya Yifan lirih pada sosok yang sedang terlelap itu.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun datang membawa kain beserta air hangat yang diminta Yifan tadi. Dengan wajah masam Sehun memberikannya pada Yifan.

Yifan memasukkan kain tersebut kedalam baskom yang berisi air hangat , kemudian memerasnya. Yifan dengan telaten membersihkan keringat yang terus saja mengalir di pelipis Luhan menggunakan kain itu.

Sehun ? Dia hanya bisa melihat adegan itu dengan wajah datarnya. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa bahwa Yifan memiliki perasaan yang khusus terhadap Luhan. Tidak biasanya hyungnya itu akan perhatian seperti ini kepada seseorang yang baru saja di kenalnya.

" _Aishh. . . Tidak, tidak. Apa yang kau fikirkan Sehun ?" _

Namun Sehun berusaha untuk menutupi kecurigaannya tersebut.

.

" Sehun. Kemarilah " Panggil Yifan. Dan Sehunpun berjalan mendeketainya

" Wae ?"

" Lakukan seperti apa yang Hyung lakukan sekarang ini."

" Maksudmu ?"

" Astaga Sehun. Usiamu berapa eoh?! Apakah kau tidak mengerti juga." Geram Yifan.

" Kau menyuruhku mengelap keringatnya, begitu hyung ?! Aku tidak mau." Sahut Sehun

" Sehun ! Sadarlah dia adalah calon pendampingmu. Dan sekarang dia sedang demam. Bukankah kau yang seharusnya merawatnya ! " Ujar Yifan meninggikan suaranya.

" Tapi Hyung Aku tidak menginginkannya, dan juga Aku su-"

" Cukup Sehun ! Tidak ada mau mandi dan sekarang adalah giliranmu untuk merawatnya." Ujar Yifan final. Ia langsung bergegas pergi dari kamar Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Aku sudah memiliki orang lain, yang ku sukai Hyung. Dan kau ! kau kenapa merusak kebahagiaanku eoh ?!" Ujar Sehun sembari menunjuk wajah Luhan yang masih tertidur itu. Emosi benar-benar menyelimuti hati Sehun saat ini.

.

Jujur Sehun tidak menyukai kehadiran Luhan di dalam kamarnya sekarang. Menurut Sehun, Luhan sangat merepotkan dirinya. Sehun juga masih mengingat betapa sombongnya sosok Luhan yang telah mempermalukan dan menyiramnya dengan air pel beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sebenarnya Sehun berniat akan membalas perbuatan Luhan kemarin, jika Tuhan mengizinkan. Ia bahkan ingin sekali menyiram Luhan dengan air kompresnya saat ini. Namun Sehun masih memiliki hati nurani tentunya, ia tidak mungkin menyiram orang yang sedang sakit kan. Apa kata orang nanti, kalau dia melakukan hal tersebut. Terlebih lagi sosok sombong ini adalah calon pendampingnya ( yang tidak di inginkan ).

" _Huh, pasti Appa akan mencincangku habis-habisan, jika aku menyiramnya sekrang."_ Batin Sehun.

.

" Eomma. . . dingin. Lu-han kedinginan." Luhan mengigau dalam tidurnya dan itu berhasil membuat lamunan Sehun buyar.

" _Dingin ? Bukankah aku sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangan, kenapa dia masih merasa dingin ?"_ batin Sehun.

" Peluk Lulu eomma."

" _Apa peluk ?" Sehun melotot tak percaya._

" _Apakah aku harus memeluknya ?"_

" _Tidak. . . tidak. . . Sehun. Kau tidak menyukai namja sombong ini kan. Jangan memeluknya, itu bisa membuatmu ternoda."_

" _Tapi, kasihan juga dia, kalau harus menggigil seperti itu."_

" _Aishh. . . sudahlah . . ."_

Setelah berperang dengan batinnya, Sehun akhirnya menyerah juga. Dia memutuskan untuk berbaring disamping Luhan, dan masuk kedalam selimut untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil namja cantik tersebut.

Basah hal itulah yang Sehun rasakan saat menyentuh tubuh Luhan. Tubuh Luhan sudah basah oleh keringat , badannya juga sangat panas. Mungkin ini akibat dari demam tersebut. Karena Sehun tak tega melihat kondisi Luhan sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk membuka kemeja yang di pakai Luhan, membiarkannya bertelanjang dada.

Sehun sempat menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat tubuh mulus nan ramping milik Luhan. Entah apa yang difikirkannya, yang jelas dia juga tengah merasa kepanasan sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Yeoboseo Tuan Xi, saya Yifan putra sulung Tuan Oh. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Luhan sekarang tengah berada di rumah kami." Ujar Yifan kepada sosok yang dihubunginya saat ini.

Keluarga Luhan pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya sekarang. Maka itu,Yifanpun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Tuan Xi – Appa Luhan.

" Apakah dia baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Tuan Xi diseberang.

" Nde, dia sedang tidur sekarang. Besok, biarkan Sehun yang mengantarnya pulang." Ujar Yifan, sedikit berbohong tentang keadaan Luhan. Apa jadinya jika Tuan Xi mengetahui keadaan Luhan sekarang. Terlebih lagi Luhan yang baru saja mabuk-mabukan. Pasti Tuan Xi akan sangat murka.

" Ah, ne baiklah. Terimakasih Yifan, sudah memberitahu kami."

" Ya Tuan. Itu bukan masalah."

_Pipp. . ._

" Bagaimana Appa? Apakah Luhan hyung baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

" Nde, Paman. Bagaimana keadaan Luhan ?" Tanya Kai yang sedari tadi rupanya sudah berada di rumah Luhan.

Karena frustasi tidak menemukan Luhan tadi. Kai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu Luhan dirumahnya saja.

" Tenanglah Baek, Kai. Luhan baik-baik saja. Tadi Yifan menelepon bahwa Luhan berada di rumahnya sekarang." Jelas Tuan Xi.

" Yifan ? Siapa?" Tanya Kai dan Baekhyun bebarengan.

" Woah, kalian kompak sekali. Haha. Yifan adalah calon kakak ipar Luhan. Dia adalah Hyungnya Sehun. " Ujar Tuan Xi sembari tersenyum bahagia.

" Sehun ?"

" Iya. Kalian tentu mengenalnyakan ? dia merupakan siswa baru di sekolah kalian." Jelas Tuan Xi.

Baekhyun dan Kai hanya bisa terdiam dalam keterkejutannya. Mereka masih tidak menyangka bahwa sseseorang yang akan di jodohkan dengan Luhan, adalah seseorang yang mereka kenal.

" _Apa Sehun ? "_

" _Sehun si cupu ? "_

" _Sahabat baruku ? "_

" _Orang yang telah merebut hatiku sekarang ? Akan menjadi calon suami Hyungku ?"_

" _Tidak . . ."_

Batin Baekhyun, yang masih tidak percaya akan pernyataan Appanya.

" _Luhan di jodohkan dengan Sehun ?! Tidak . . tidak . .tidak. itu tidak mungkinkan ? Apakah itu tandanya, aku harus melepas keinginanku untuk bersama Luhan ? Apakah aku harus menyerah, mulai sekarang ?." _Batin Kai sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Tuan Xi, kai memutuskan untuk pulang. Dengan langkah gontai dia membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

_Bruakk !_

Sebuah vas bunga yang tadinya tertata apik di atas meja itupun sekarang hancur berantakan. Kai melemparkan seluruh benda yang ada di sekitarnya, tanpa pandang. Selain vas, figura serta buku-buku yang tersusun rapi itupun juga menjadi sasaran amukan Kai.

" WAE ?! " Teriaknya. . .

Hati Kai terasa di hantam beribu-ribu ton bebatuan saat mendengar pernyataan Tuan Xi barusan, sakit, hancur dan tak beroperasi lagi. Ia masih tidak percaya, bahwa sahabat yang sejak lama ia sayangi itu akan dijodohkan.

Kai bahkan belum sempat mengutarakan perasaannya terhadap Luhan, karena ia takut itu akan memperumit hubungan persahabatannya dengan Luhan. Ditambah lagi dengan musibah yang baru saja ditimpa keluarga Xi membuat nyali Kai semakin menciut untuk mengutarakan hatinya. Namun setelah mendengar Luhan akan di jodohkan dengan Sehun, mungkinkah ia harus mengubur perasaan tersembunyi itu dalam-dalam.

" _Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Lu ?"_ kata hati Kai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari minggu ini sangat cerah, burung-burungpun berkicau sangat nyaring bunyinya. Cahaya matahari yang cerah memantul dan masuk melalui celah-celah jendela menuju sebuah ruangan bernuansa biru muda itu. Terlihatlah sosok namja cantik tengah tertidur lelap didalam gundukan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada.

Kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat ketika ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya, ia berjuang dan perlahan-lahan duduk di atas kasur, visinya masih buram. Dia melihat sekeliling ruangan dan segera memperlebar matanya, saat mengetahui ruangan yang sangat asing dimatanya.

" _Dimana aku ?"_

" _Ini bukan kamarku ." _

Batin Luhan – namja itu sembari memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

" Ehm. Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ujar seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan itu sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisikan sebuah bubur dan segelas susu di tangannya.

" Kau ssi-apa ?" Tanya Luhan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya takut.

_( Duh, ternyata namja dingin dan sombong ini juga memiliki rasa takut, rupanya )_

" Yakk kau-" Ucapan namja tampan itu terhenti saat melihat kemeja yang dipakai Luhan sekarang.

" _Untung saja aku sudah memasang kemeja itu kembali, kalau tidak habislah riwayatmu Oh Sehun." _Batinnya.

" Kau kenapa ketakutan seperti itu ? Apakah wajahku menyeramkan. Mana sosok Xi Luhan yang sangat sadis itu. Kau bahkan dengan berani menyiramku dengan kain pel beberapa hari yang lalu. Kenapa kau berubah menjadi lemah seperti ini eoh ? Namja sombong !." Ujar Sehun dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Mata Luhan membelalak tak percaya.

" _Apa ?! "_

" _Benarkah dia namja yang ku siram kemarin ?"_

" _si Cupu itu ?! Oh Sehun?"_

" _Bagaimana mungkin ?" _Batin Luhan.

" Kau . . ."

" Ya. Aku Oh Sehun namja cupu yang yang kau hina dan kau siram tempo hari. Kenapa ? kau kaget ?!" Tanya Sehun dengan tampang sinisnya.

" _Oh Sehun ?! Namja idiot itu kenapa bisa berubah menjadi seorang pangeran tampan sekarang ?"_

" _Aigoo. Ada apa dengan jantungku ? Kenapa berdetak tak karuan seperti ini? Aaishh. . ."_

Batin Luhan, sungguh hatinya sangat bergejolak sekarang. Dalam hati Luhan mengakui bahwa Oh Sehun yang sekarang sangat tampan. Luhan merasa menyesal karena sudah menyiram namja ini tempo hari. Namun segera ia menolak kata hatinya tersebut.

" _Aish . . . Xi Luhan, apa yang kau fikirkan, huh. Walaupun dia tampan tapi dia tetaplah namja idiot yang telah berani menyirammu. huh . ." _Batin Luhan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dengan sedikit sempoyongan ia berjalan melewati Sehun, berniat ingin pergi dari ruangan itu.

" Hei, kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Sehun sembari mencekal tangan Luhan.

" Aku mau pulang." Jawab Luhan ketus.

" Biar aku antar."

" Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Luhan sembari melepaskan cekalan tangan Sehun.

Melihat Luhan yang berjalan tak tentu arah itu membuat Sehun semakin geram. Bagaimana mungkin namja itu masih mementingkan egonya dari pada kesehatannya sendiri.

" _Haishh . . . Dasar namja sombong."_

Dengan langkah besar, Sehun menghampiri Luhan. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan ala brydal. Erangan dan protes dari tubuh mungil itupun tidak Sehun indahkan.

" Yakk ! Turunkan aku idiot ! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri !"

" Turunkan kubilang. Atau kau mau aku menyirammu lagi hah ?!" Teriak Luhan meronta-ronta.

" Diam ! " Bentak Sehun. Dan seketika itu tubuh Luhan berhenti meronta. Mata tajam nan menusuk milik Sehun, serta wajah pokernya ternyata membuat nyali Luhan mengkerut, bahkan takut untuk melihat wajah Sehun, alhasil Luhan hanya pasrah dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Setelah sampai di depan mobil, dengan sedikit kesusahan ia membuka pintu mobil sportnya dan meletakkan tubuh Luhan di sebelah kursi kemudinya. Kemudian Sehun memasangkan safety belt di tubuh Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam melihat perlakuan Sehun, dengan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dengan Sehun saat ini, membuat pipinya memanas. Entah apa yang tengah Luhan fikirkan sekarang, iyapun bingung. Tetapi yang jelas saat ini Luhan merasakan ada sengatan-sengatan kecil yang mencubit hatinya dan itu membuatnya berdebar senang.

.

Dari balik pintu rumah itu, nampak Yifan yang secara tidak sengaja melihat adegan tersebut dan Yifan pun hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya.

" _Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya Hun. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menolaknya begitu saja ? Jika kau memang tidak menginginkannya. Biarkan aku yang akan memilikinya kelak."_ Batin Yifan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Baekhyun Hyung ! Lihatlah siapa yang datang ." Taehyung berteriak heboh dari halaman rumah memanggil Baekhyun.

" Ada apa Tae ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

" Lihatlah " Ujar Taehyung sembari menunjuk dua orang yang tengah keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Baekhyunpun mengikuti arah telunjuk Taehyung, untuk melihatnya.

" Luhan Hyung ." gumam Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan yang berjalan kearahnya.

" _Siapa laki-laki tampan di belakangnya itu? "_

Luhan berjalan melewati Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Sedangkan seseorang dibelakangnya itu kini tengah berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun.

" Hai, Baekki ." Sapa nya.

" Ehm, kau siapa ? Apakah aku mengenalmu ?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada orang itu. Baekhyun merasa tidak pernah mengenal namja ni, tapi mengapa namja itu bisa mengetahui namanya.

" Hahaha. Kau melupakanku Baek ?" Tanyanya sembari tertawa.

" Eumm. . . Mian, tapi aku benar-bena tidak mengenalmu." Ujar Sehun setelah mengingat-ngingat siapa namja ini, namun tetap tidak mengetahui siapa dia.

" Ini aku Baek. Sehunnnn. Oh Sehunn ! " Jawab namja itu sembari mencubit gemas pipi cubby itu.

" APA ?!"

" Kau. . . Oh Sehun ? Namja culun ? Si jelek itu ?" Ujar Baekhyun tak percaya sembari memelototkan mata sipit nya.

_Tak . . ._

Sehun menjitak sayang kepala Baekhyun.

" Aww. . Kenapa kau menjitakku pabbo." Gerutu Baekhyun, sembari memegangi ujung kepalanya.

" Apa ?! Kau mengataiku culun ? jelek ? " Tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

" Huh . . Ah, tidak , tidak. Oh Sehun sangat tampan, kok." Ujar Baekhyun kemudian. Entah mengapa Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah sendiri saat mengucapkan kalimatnya tersebut.

" _Kau sekarang memang sangat tampan Hun, bahkan jantungku sudah berdetak tak beraturan dari tadi, karena ketampananmu."_ Batin Baekhyun.

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut dari Baekhyun, membuat Sehun tersenyum puas. Sehun mengacak dengan gemas rambut Baekhyun, dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun merona, menikmati perlakuan Sehun, yang menurutnya sangat manis.

Taehyun yang merasa diacuhkanpun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kemudian meninggalkan kedua insan yang tengah asyik bercengkrama itu. _Poor Taehyung._

Sedangkan dari balik pintu, nampak sosok Luhan yang tengah mengatamati adegan demi adegan tersebut dengan tatapan tajamnya. Entah kenapa ia bisa kesal seperti ini, melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Luhan juga semakin yakin bahwa Sehun memiliki perasaan terhadap Baekhyun, dilihat dari sorot mata Sehun yang memancarkan cinta saat melihat Baekhyun, berbeda dengan saat bersamanya tadi.

Entah mengapa Luhan juga merasa sangat tidak rela, jika Sehun menyukai Baekhyun, meskipun Luhan belum meyakini perasaan apa yang dirasakannya saat bersama Sehun. Jujur Luhan sangat nyaman saat menerima perlakuan Sehun, meskipun kepribadian Sehun sangat dingin saat bersamanya, namun Luhan tidak akan mengelak jika hatinya serasa menghangat saat bersama Sehun, meskipun mereka hanya satu hari bersama .

Terlebih lagi Luhan sekarang ingat akan perkataan Appanya kemarin, bahwa Sehun akan di jodohkan dengannya. Luhan tentu tidak akan membiarkan calon pendampingnya itu direbut bahkan dimiliki Baekhyun. Tidak akan pernah . . .

" Tidak akan ku biarkan kau merebut kebahagiaanku lagi Baek . Sehun tidak boleh menyukaimu. Mulai sekarang Sehun harus menyukaiku, karena akulah jodohnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bersama. Lihat saja nanti, apa yang akan aku lakukan." gumam Luhan sembari mengepalkan tangannya erat, hingga jari-jari kukunya memutih.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KYAAAAA !

Lieya update kilatkan, hehe *plakk /lemparkolor/

Semoga masih ada yang mau baca epep absurd ini /amin/eh . . . .

( CurHat )

Duh, Bang Luhan mau kawin 2 tahun lagi, gimana nasib Lieya dong ? :'(

Nasib Sehun ? HHS ? Gimana Bang ?! huhuhuhu #nangiskejer

Hah, yasudahlah itu memang pilihan yang Luhan ambil, sebagai fans kita hanya bisa mendukungnya kn /meskipundalamhatisakitttt/ :'(

( End CurHat )

Tapi meskipun ada berita tersebut dari Luhan, tidak merusak nafsu membaca fict ini kan,readers sekalian ? masih pada berminat membaca kan ? review juga kan ? follow favorit masih adakan ? atau . . . :(

Lieya harap sih masih ada yang minat ya, kalau enggak juga gk apa2 sih sebenarnya, biarkan saja epep absurd ini tenggelam dikolam ffn. Alias n. Berakhir. Berhenti. Tamat. Cukup sampai dini. /frustasiLieyaditinggalLuhan/ :'(

Udah cukup cuap2 dari Lieya, Big tanks buat yang udah review, follow, serta favorit epep absurd ini dari awal sampai akhir, eh sekarang. Mian Lieya gk bisa balas satu2 review dari kalian semua.

Mian Guys. . . .

Gomawoooo ^^ . . . .

#Huggonebyone . . . .


	6. The Changes

Tittle : Matchmaking

Author : Lieya EL

Cast : HUNHAN, HUNBAEK and Other . . .

Genre : Hurt comfort, Romance . . .?

Lenght : 5 / ?

**Warning** : This is yaoi boyxboy, jadi yang gak suka yaoi jangan sekali-kali **membaca ini oke !**

Luhan milik Sehun, Sehun milik Luhan, dan Hunhan adalah milik keluarganya, disini saya hanya meminjam Karakter keduanya saja, untuk selebihnya murni karangan saya semata.

.

.

.

**HAPPY HUNHAN DAY~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Matchmaking *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Tidak akan ku biarkan kau merebut kebahagiaanku lagi Baek . Sehun tidak boleh menyukaimu. Mulai sekarang Sehun harus menyukaiku, karena akulah jodohnya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bersama. Lihat saja nanti, apa yang akan aku lakukan." gumam Luhan sembari mengepalkan tangannya erat, hingga jari-jari kukunya memutih._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

Oh Sehun.

Oh Sehun , Oh Sehun.

Sungguh aku tidak percaya namja cupu itu ternyata kini sudah berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat tampan. Seperti di dongeng-dongeng sosok buruk rupa akan berubah menjadi pangeran tampan apabila telah menemukan cinta sejatinya. Namun ini di dunia nyata, apakah benar Sehun berubah menjadi tampan seperti ini karena sudah menemui cinta sejatinya.

Ataukah Sehun berubah karena dia sudah tau, jika dia akan di jodohkan dengan Luhan hyung, dan dia harus merubah penampilannya demi bersanding dengan Luhan Hyung.

Atau . . . .

" Hey. Baek. Kau kenapa hemm ? Melamun ?." Tanya namja tampan yang baru saj datang membawa dua cup es krim berukuran sedang di tangannya.

" Ah, Ani." Jawab Baekhyun, yang tersadar akan lamunannya.

Sehun dan Baekhyun tengah berada di sebuah kedai es krim sekarang. Setelah Sehun mengantarkan Luhan tadi, Sehun langsung saja mengajak Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya. Hingga mereka berada di sini sekarang.

" Sehunie, kita akan pergi kemana lagi ?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

" _Sehunie ?"_

" _Baekhyun memanggilku Sehunie ? Astaga . . ." _Batin Sehun senang. Panggilan Sehunie dari Baekhyun, terlihat begitu manis dimata Sehun.

" Ehm. Bagaimana kalau Lotte world ?" Ujar Sehun.

" Lotte world ? Tidak terlalu buruk. Ayo." Ajak Baekhyun.

Mereka berduapun melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Lotte world.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok . . . tok . . .tok . . ._

" Luhan ? . Ini Appa, bolehkah Appa masuk." Ujar Tuan Xi yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan.

" Masuklah ." Jawab Luhan dari dalam.

Cklek . . .

Pintu kamar Luhanpun terbuka. Nampak Tuan Xi yang sedang memasuki kamar itu sembari membawa sarapan untuk Luhan, karena sejak Luhan pulang Tuan Xi belum melihat Luhan makan sedikitpun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengantarkan makanan untuk Luhan sembari menyelesaikan masalahnya kemarin. Tuan Xi takut kalau Luhan masih marah dengannya.

" Appa membawakanmu bubur, makanlah selagi masih hangat." Ujar Tuan Xi, kemudian menyerahkan bubur itu kepada Luhan dan Luhanpun menerimanya.

" Gomawo."

Luhanpun memakan sedikit demi sedikit bubur itu. Sebenarnya dalam hati Luhan enggan untuk memakannya, karena sedari tadi perutnya terasa mual dan seleranya makanpun juga ikut berkurang. Mungkin ini efek dari minuman yang diminumnya kemarin, fikirnya.

" Lu, mianhae. Maafkan Appa. Appa tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan itu. Kalaupun bisa Sehunlah yang harus membatalkannya sendiri. Appa tidak ada hak untuk membatalkannya. Appa harap kau bisa mengerti Lu." Ujar Tuan Xi menampilkan wajah sendunya.

Melihat wajah sendu Appanya, membuat Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah. Mungkin Luhan sudah sangat keterlaluan terhadap Appanya akhir-akhir ini, sehingga membuat hubungan keduanyapun menjadi renggang.

Luhan meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu di atas meja yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidurnya, kemudian tangan mungilnya ia beranikan untuk menggenggam tangan hangat sang Appa.

" Luhanlah yang seharusnya meminta maaf Appa, Mianhae. Luhan terlalu kekanak-kanakan menanggapi masalah ini. Luhan sudah menerima perjodohan itu Appa, Appa tidak usah khawati lagi, Ternyata Sehun tidak seburuk yang Luhan fikirkan." Ujar Luhan menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya.

Tuan Xi sempat terpana melihat anaknya yang sudah bisa menampilkan senyuman itu kembali meskipun hanya sedikit. Jujur semenjak kematian Eommanya, Tuan Xi jarang sekali melihat Luhan menampilkan senyumnya itu. Padahal dulu senyuman Luhanlah yang mampu menghilangkan seluruh rasa lelah Tuan Xi, senyuman itu bagaikan candu untuknya.

Namun semenjak kejadian itu semuanya yang indah telah menjadi kenangan. Kebersamaan , kasih sayang, bahkan persaudaraanpun telah tertimpa tergantikan oleh kebencian. Putra-putra kecilnya yang dulunya selalu tertawa bersama, kini telah berubah saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Tuan Xi sampai bingung sendiri harus berbuat apa.

" Ne. Baguslah kalau begitu." Ujar Tuan Xi sembari membalas senyuman Luhan.

" Tapi, Appa. Bisakah Appa mengabulkan satu permintaan Luhan." Tanya Luhan sedikit ragu. Ragu, apabila keinginannya ini tidak dapat di kabulkan oleh Appanya.

" Apa itu ? katakanlah." Tanya Tuan Xi sembari tersenyum lembut.

" Luhan ingin tinggal sendiri di apartemen, Appa." Jawab Luhan .

" MWO ?!" Kaget Tuan Xi.

" Tidak Lu, Appa tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu itu." Ujar Tuan Xi kemudian.

Mana mungkin Tuan Xi tega membiarkan putra cantiknya itu tinggal sendiri di Apartemen, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan putra cantiknya nanti. Tuan Xi memiliki rumah yang sangat besar. Bahkan 100 orangpun mampu ia tampung di rumahnya itu. Tapi mengapa Luhan malah memilih tinggal di untuk apa Tuan Xi membangun rumah sebesar ini jika tidak ada penghuninya kelak, batinnya.

" Luhan mohon Appa. Luhan ingin belajar hidup mandiri Appa, dan juga tidak selamanyakan Luhan akan tinggal bersama Appa. Luhan hanya ingin menyesuaikan diri Appa. " Ujar Luhan penuh keyakinan.

" _Luhan sudah muak dengan keadaan rumah ini, Luhan muak melihat semua orang yang selalu membela Baekhyun. Luhan juga sudah sangat muak melihat wajah pembunuh itu, Appa!"_ Lanjut Luhan, dalam hati tentunya.

Melihat sorot mata Luhan yang penuh akan keyakinan, membuat Tuan Xi sedikit luluh. Mungkin perkataan Luhan ada benarnya juga, Luhan harus belajar untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri sebelum mengurus orang lain nantinya.

Tanpa sengaja, sebuah ide berlianpun muncul di kepala Tuan Xi.

" Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu. Appa akan mengizinkanmu tinggal di apartemen keluarga kita, asalkan . . ."

" Asalkan apa, Appa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran, karena Tuan Xi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Asalkan Sehun ikut denganmu." Ujar Tuan Xi sembari tersenyum.

" MWO ?!" Luhan membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Yifan, kau melihat adikmu ?" Tanya Tuan Oh saat melihat Yifan yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

" Tidak Appa. Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa Appa membawa koper Sehun ?" Tanya Yifan. Ia tidak mengerti rencana apa lagi yang akan Appanya lakukan. Sehingga membawa-bawa koper Sehun.

" Sehun, akan pindah dari rumah ini mulai besok." Ujar Tuan Oh, menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

" Apa? Tapi kenapa, Appa ? Kalau begitu, Sehun akan pindah kemana ? Dia akan tinggal bersama siapa, Appa ?" Tanya Yifan yang mulai penasaran akan rencananya Appanya itu.

" Aishh. . . kenapa kau jadi cerewet seperti Ahjuma-ahjuma penjual ikan, eoh ?. Sehun akan pindah ke Apartemen milik keluarga Xi, untuk menjaga Luhan. Seminggu lagi kan mereka akan bertunangan, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan jika mereka menyesuaikan diri sebelum hari pernikahannya. Hah, sudahlah Appa harus mengemasi barang-barang yang harus dibawa Sehun besok" Ujar Tuan Xi kemudian memasuki kamar Sehun.

Yifan terdiam mematung setelah mendengar perkataan Appanya yang entah mengapa sangat menyakitkan.

Bukan perihal, dimana Yifan di katai seperti Ahjuma penjual ikan, oleh Appanya. Namun saat mendengar Sehun akan tinggal bersama Luhan membuat hatinya sedikit linu. Jika seperti itu Yifan harus segera menghapus perasaannya mulai dari sekarang meskipun dia belum rela.

" _Kau sangat beruntung Sehun, kenapa harus kau yang dijodohkan dengannya ?!."_ Batin Yifan geram.

.

.

.

Setelah mencoba berbagai macam permainan yang berada di lotte world tadi. Sehun dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan mampir di sebuah taman bermain.

Mereka berdua disuguhi pemandangan yang menampilkan beberapa anak kecil yang sedang asyik bermain. Keceriaan dan kebahagian terpancar dari wajah anak-anak itu. Baekhyunpun teringat akan masa kecilnya yang sangat indah bersama hyungnya dulu.

_**Flashback on . . .**_

" Hyung Baeki, ingin belmain belsama lutha itu." Ujar Baekhyun kecil sembari menunjuk sebuah televisi yang sedang menampilkan sebuah iklan bergambar rusa.

" Lutha itu tidak dijual Baeki, lebih baik kamu belmain belthama boneka lutha hyung thatja dulu. Ini ambilah." Ujar Luhan kecil sembari memberikan sebuah boneka rusa kesayangannya.

" bolehkah ?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

" Tentu." Ujar Luhan sembari tersenyum.

" Gomawo Hyung." Baekhyun kemudian berhambur memeluk Luhan. Dan Luhanpun mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

" Ne. "

Kedua anak kecil itupun terhanyut kedalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat. Di mana seseorang yang melihatnya pun pasti juga akan merasakan bagaimana kentalnya kasih sayang mereka.

_**Flashback off . . .**_

" _Aku merindukanmu, yang dulu hyung."_ Lirih Baekhyun dalam hati.

" Baek ? BAEKHYUN !" Teriak Sehun. Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang telah difikirkan Baekhyun sehingga dia melamun seperti itu, dan mengacuhkan Sehun sedari tadi.

" Wae ?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung, setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Wae?! Kau mengacuhkanku sedari tadi asal kau tahu." Ujar Sehun dan berpura-pura seolah-olah ia tengah kesal.

" Mianhae." Lirih Baekhyun.

" Aish. . . Lupakanlah." Melihat Baekhyun yang menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya Sehun hanya ingin mengerjai Baekhyun tadi, namun respon yang Bakhyun berikan berbanding terbalik dengan pemikirannya.

Suasana menjadi sedikit hening, saat keduanya terhanyut dalam keterdiaman. Hanya suara teriakan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain itulah yang menjadi pengiring keterdiaman mereka sekarang.

" Sehun." Panggil Baekhyun membuyarkan keterdiaman itu.

" Ne."

"Sehun. Apa benar kau akan di jodohkan dengan Luhan Hyung ?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit ragu. Sebenarnya dia sedikit merasa tidak enak untuk menanyakan perihal ini, namun Baekhyun harus mendengar kepastian sendiri dari mulut Sehun untuk meyakinkannya, tentunya.

" Iya Baek. Mian " Ujar Sehun sedikit lesu.

" _Tapi aku aku akan berusaha untuk membatalkannya Baek, karena aku sudah mulai menyukai . . . mu " batin Sehun_

" Hey. Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf, haha. Aku hanya bertanya, hun. Aku berharap kau akan menjadi calon pendamping yang baik untuk Luhan Hyung. Ketahuilah Hun, Luhan hyung sebenarnya adalah namja yang baik. Karena kejadian menyakitkan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi sosok yang kasar seperti sekarang. Aku harap kau bisa merubahnya, menjadi Luhan hyung yang dulu." Pinta Baekhyun.

" _Aku harus bisa melupakan perasaan ini Hun, sebelum aku jatuh terlalu dalam. . . ."_

Sakit. Entah mengapa mendengar kenyataan bahwa perjodohan itu memang benar, terasa sakit sekali ulu hati Baekhyun. Seolah-olah ada benda yang sangat tajam menancap disana. Mungkin memang Luhanlah yang ditakdirkan untuk Sehun, bukan dirinya. Sebaiknya Baekhyun memendam perasaannya dalam-dalam untuk Sehun. Rasa itu tidak boleh tumbuh terlalu subur.

_Namun apakah Baekhyun, bisa dengan mudah memendam perasaan itu?_

" Tapi Baek. Dia tetaplah namja kasar dan sombong dimataku." Ujar Sehun dengan nada kesalnya.

" Kau hanya belum mengenalnya, Hun. Aku yakin jika kau sudah mengenal baik siapa Luhan Hyung, pasti semua presepsimu itu akan berubah." Ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum tulus. Meskipun hatinya sakit, namun ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

" _Kenapa Baek ? Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk menyukainya. Tak tahukah kau, bahwa rasaku ini sudah mulai tumbuh untukmu. Apakah kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku ?"_ batin Sehun.

" Sudah sore Hun. Lebih baik kita pulang. Aku takut Appa mencariku, karena kita tadi tidak berpamitan." Ujar Baekhyun.

Mereka berduapun berjalan meninggalkan taman bermain itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang dengan selamat sampai rumahnya, Sehunpun segera melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan gontai memasuki kamar pribadinya. Sehun memutar kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah, sungguh berjalan-jalan seharian ditaman membuat seluruh tubuhnya pegal. Merasa tubuhnya lengket penuh keringat, Sehun memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Sehun berjalan menuju almarinya, untuk mengambil baju ganti.

_Cklek, kriett. . . _

Mata Sehun membulat tak percaya, melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. . .

" APPA ?!

" KEMANA PERGINYA BAJU-BAJUKU ?!" Teriak Sehun sampai menggema di seluruh ruangan keluarga OH. Dengan tergesa Sehun berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya, untuk mencari Tuan Oh.

Mendengar teriakan putra bungsunya itu membuat Tuan Oh terkikik geli sembari membayangkan muka Sehun disaat ia sedang marah. Ia pun menyenderkan tubuhnya kembali, tanpa menghiraukannya. _Pasti anak itu akan kesin i- fikirnya._

" APPA ?!" Dan itu benar. Sehun menghampiri Tuan Oh, yang sedang duduk menyender di sebuah kursi empuk sembari membaca koran diruangan kerjanya.

" Wae ?" Tanya Tuan Oh acuh, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran.

" Aaishh . . . dimana semua baju-bajuku?!" Tanya Sehun geram, karena sikap tuan Oh yang mengacuhkannya sekarang.

Tuan Oh pun terkikik geli dibalik koran. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengatur ekspresi datarnya kembali dan meletakkan koran yang dibacanya diatas meja.

" Ehm. . . ehm. Itu." Ujar Tuan Oh sembari menunjuk sebuah koper yang terletak tidak jauh dari hadapannya.

" Apa maksudnya ini ?" Tanya Sehun bingung saat melihat apa yang Appanya tunjukkan. Sebuah koper besar beserta tas-tas sekolah miliknya yang sudah tertata rapi di pojok ruangan.

" Mulai besok kau akan pindah." Ujar Tuan Oh.

" Mwo ?!" Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

" Pin-dah ? Pindah kemana Appa? Appa bercanda kan ? Ini tidak benar Appa. Appa tidak menginginkan Sehun lagi ? Atau, atau Appa membawa kekasih baru Appa untuk tinggal disini dan mengusirku ? Appa ?!" Tanya Sehun dramatis.

" Aishh. . . Bocah ini. Fikiranmu terlalu berlebihan , Appa tidak memiliki kekasih Sehun, orang yang Appa cintai hanya satu, yaitu Eomamu. Appa juga tidak pernah sekalipun ingin mengusirmu, meskipun kau terkadang menyebalkan, tapi kau tetap putra kesayangan Appa." Jawab Tuan Oh Sembari terkikik geli melihat raut wajah anak bungsunya yang memerah menahan kesal.

" Appa !" Kesal Sehun sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. _Merajuk._

" Jangan merajuk lagi. Appa menyuruhmu pindah ke Apartemen milik keluarga Xi untuk menjaga Luhan, berhubung beberapa hari lagi kalian akan bertunangan, alangkah lebih baiknya jika kalian saling mengenal dulu." Jelas Tuan Oh.

" MWO ?!" Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

" _Pindah ke Apartemen Tuan Xi ?"_

" _Menjaga Luhan ?"_

" _Namja Sombong dan kasar itu?"_

" _Andweeee. . ."_ batin Sehun.

.

.

.

Namun apa daya keinginan Tuan Oh siapa yang bisa menolak, Hyungnya yang lebih berpengalaman saja hanya bisa pasrah, apalagi dirinya. Hingga di sinilah Sehun sekarang, terdampar di depan sebuah gedung apartemen megah daerah _Gangnam._ Sehun masih enggan, menimang-nimang apakah ia harus menekan bel apartemen, ataukah langsung memasukkan kode Apartemen yang telah Appanya beritahukan tadi.

Sudah hampir satu jam Sehun berdiri mematung di depan Apartemen itu, bahkan kakinyapun sudah pegal dan mulai kesemutan. Tak ingin menunggu waktu yang lebih lama lagi, akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menekan beberapa digit nomor, 1102 . . .

Tring~ _pintu terbuka_.

Sehun sedikit merapikan bajunya, dan menata kembali penampilannya kemudian memasuki Apartemen itu. Koper besar dan beberapa tas sudah Sehun letakkan di dalam ruangan. Namun aneh, kenapa Apartemen ini sepi sekali. _Dimana penghuninya yang kasar itu – Fikir Sehun._

Sehunpun menelusuri ruangan yang luas dan megah itu, untuk mencari sang pemilik. Biarkan Sehun terlihat tidak sopan, karena masuk dan menelusuri ruangan orang tanpa izin, toh ini juga akan menjadi Apartemennya mulai sekarang.

Apartemen itu memiliki beberapa pintu kamar yang tidak Sehun ketahui ruangan apa sajakah itu. Apakah kamar tidur, ruangan pribadi, tempat fitness, ruangan musik, perpustakaan, atau apapun itu Sehun tidak peduli. Matanya kini sudah tertarik oleh pintu ruangan bercat biru yang memiliki gantungan rusa di atasnya.

" _Lucu."_

Tanpa fikir panjang Sehunpun membuka pintu kamar itu.

" ASTAG-emppt !" Kaget Sehun menutup mulutnya, setelah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sehun buru-buru menutup pintunya kembali sebelum seseorang yang berada diruangan itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Dengan kaki yang sedikit gemetar Sehun berjalan mendekati kursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

" _Oh Sehun bodoh. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan , eoh ? membuka pintu se enaknya dan apa yang kau lihat. . ."_

" _Lu-han, namja kasar itu Te-lan-jang." _Batin Sehun gagap, sembari memukul pelan kepalanya, untuk menghilangkan gambaran tubuh polos seseorang yang baru saja tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

_Cklek. . ._

" Hey, kau kenapa ?"

_Deg. . ._

_Glekk. . ._

_( Backsoud gagal )_

.

.

.

**END/BECE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huwaaaaaa . . . maaf readers updatenya lama. Mian Lieya lagi galon akhir2 ini, alhasil ff absurd ini terlantarkan, mian sekali jg minta maaf chap kemarin ancur banget, banyak typo kata2 yg kurang pas dan sebagainya :(. Lieya akan belajar lagi agar para readers yg sudah follow, fav, rev tulisan Lieya gak kecewa. Jujur chap ini masih ancur banget, Hunhan masih dikit, tapi chap depan romansa Hunhan mulai tumbuh kok, hehe.

Jangan bosan buat review ya, buat silent reader jangan Cuma mampir doang dong, kasih dong sumbangan reviewnya :D

Buat chap depan kayanya updatenya agak lama deh, eh tapi juga tergantung reviewnya sih, kkk~.

Buat para HHS yang mau berkenalan lebih lanjut sama Lieya ( ? ) bisa invite 7CFC91A3 itu pin BB Lieya.

Ah Udah dulu curcolnya, see you in the next Chap. . . .

**BIG THANKS FOR FOLL,FAV, REVIEW , I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**And. . . .**

**HAPPY 3 YEARS WITH HUNHAN . . . . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW JUSEYO !**

**.**


	7. A confession

Tittle : Matchmaking

Author : Lieya EL

Cast : HUNHAN, HUNBAEK , KRISHO, and other . . .

Genre : Hurt comfort, Romance . . .?

Lenght : 6 / ?

**Warning** : This is yaoi boyxboy, jadi yang gak suka yaoi jangan sekali-kali **membaca ini oke !**

Luhan milik Sehun, Sehun milik Luhan, dan Hunhan adalah milik keluarganya, disini saya hanya meminjam Karakter keduanya saja, untuk selebihnya murni karangan saya semata.

.

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OKE ?!**

**DON'T BE PLAGIATOR OKE ?!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***** Matchmaking *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Lu-han, namja kasar itu Te-lan-jang." _Batin Sehun gagap, sembari memukul pelan kepalanya, untuk menghilangkan gambaran tubuh polos seseorang yang baru saja tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

_Cklek. . ._

" Hey, kau kenapa ?"

_Deg. . ._

_Glekk. . ._

Sehun menelan salivanya kasar.

" _Apakah dia ketahuan ? "_

" _Matilah kau Oh Sehun."_ Batin Sehun panik. Namun bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya sekarang.

" Aku ? Memangnya aku kenapa ?" Tanya Sehun datar. Padahal dalam hati ia tengah mengurutuki dirinya sendiri sekarang.

" _Oh Sehun bodoh. Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya, aishh."_

Namja cantik yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya itupun beringsut mendekati Sehun.

" Tadi kau memukul kepalamu sendiri. Seperti orang gila." Jawabnya tak kalah acuh. Kemudian duduk disamping Sehun. Luhan-namja cantik itu mengambil remot yang berada di depannya kemudian menyalakan tv.

" Ehm. Itu-" Perkataan Sehun terhenti saat menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, untuk melihat lawan bicaranya. Cantik, itulah hal pertama yang baru saja Sehun ketahui. Wajahnya, matanya yang bersinar, rambutnya yang sedikit basah dan bibir ranumnya yang merekah, membuat Sehun terdiam tak berkutik. Oh, jangan lupakan kaos oblong yang dipakai namja cantik itu, menampilkan tengkuk yang putih dan mulus.

Glekk – Sehun hanya bisa menelan kasar ludahnya kembali.

" _Tidak-tidak Oh Sehun apa yang kau fikirkan. Hilangkan, cepat hilangkan fikiran kotormu itu."_ sangkal Sehun dalam hati. Sehun kembali memukul-mukul kepalanya untuk menghilangkan fikiran konyol itu. Namun kelakuan Sehun tersebut membuat sosok cantik dihadapannya semakin bingung.

" Hey, kau kenapa ?" Tanyanya sembari menghentikan pergerakan Sehun.

Deg

Jantung Sehun berdetak tak karuan, aliran darahnya mengalir semakin cepat, saat tangan mungil sosok cantik itu menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

" It- i-tu Ak-aku." Gagap Sehun

" Itu ? Kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku bingung." Tanya Luhan bingung.

_Hey kenapa mata itu indah sekali – batin Sehun_. Dan sekelebat bayangan Luhan dengan tubuh polosnya itupun muncul kembali di kepala Sehun.

_Tidak-tidak tidak-tidak. Adik kecilnya tengah menegang sekarang._

" Akumaukekamarmandi." Ujar Sehun dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Sehun langsung berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju kamar mandi.

Namun ditengah jalan, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik.

" Di mana kamar mandinya ?" Tanya Sehun gugup.

" Hanya ada satu kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi di Apartemen ini . Yaitu kamarku" Jawab Luhan acuh.

" Apa ?!" Teriak Sehun menganga.

" Appamu dan Appaku sudah merencanakan semua ini."

" APA ?!" Sehun semakin meninggikan suaranya.

" Haish. . . tidak usah berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Aku tidak mau telingaku rusak, mendengar suara jelekmu itu."

" Huh. . ." Sehu mendengus sebal.

" Jadi kamar sebanyak itu untuk apa ?! Apa isinya ?" Heran Sehun, pasalnya ada banyak pintu kamar di Apartemen itu.

" Kau lihat sendiri saja." Jawab Luhan acuh kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada film action favoritnya.

Sehun yang penasaranpun, akhirnya mencoba untuk membuka salah satu pintu di dekatnya.

_Cklek cklek – Terkunci._

_Cklek cklek – Terkunci._

_Cklek cklek – Terkunci._

" Mereka mengunci seluruh kamar itu, kecuali ruangan perpustakaan dan ruang olah raga. Di lantai atas juga ada beberapa kamar tetapi mereka juga sudah menguncinya." Ujar Luhan setelah Sehun berhenti untuk mencoba membuka pintu kamar-kamar itu.

" _Apa-apaan mereka ? Kenapa mereka menyiksaku seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus tidur dengan namja Kasar itu? "_ batin Sehun.

" _Aku harap setelah ini aku bisa dekat denganmu, Oh Sehun. Namja culun yang mulai mencuri hatiku."_ Batin Luhan senang. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

" _Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau mau melihatku ?"_

" _Apakah aku harus berubah bersikap manis padamu ?"_

"_Haish, kenapa kau bisa berubah seperti ini Xi Luhan. Hanya karena namja culun yang berubah menjadi tampan itu, membuat sifatmu berubah menjadi murahan seperti ini." _

" _Tapi apakah salah jika aku mulai menyukainya ? Apakah salah jika aku berubah ? Aku tidak rela melihatnya bahagia bersama Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau kebahagiaanku direbut Baekhyun lagi. Sudah cukup Baekhyun merebut Appa, aku tidak mau Baekhyun mengambil Sehun dari ku. Tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah."_ Batin Luhan bergejolak.

.

.

.

***** Matchmaking *****

.

.

.

Bisik-bisik seluruh siswa kelas XII A yang menggema, membuka suasana pagi ini. Suasana menegangkan terpancar diruangan itu, dimana kedua sosok namja cantik tengah beradu sekarang. Bukan beradu seperti halnya perkelahian namun, mereka tngah bradu pandang sekarang. Tatapan sinis, dan senyuman yang meremehkan terpancar di wajah namja bermata rusa itu, sedangkan namja bereyeliner yang berada di hadapannya menanggapinya dengan senyuman manisnya.

" Hyung. Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam ?" Tanya namja bereyeliner. Mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

" Cih." Luhan namja rusa itu berdecih pelan.

" _Tentu aku tidur nyenyak selama tidak ada pengganggu sepertimu yang menempel di hidupku."_ Ujar Luhan dalam hati.

" Appa menyuruhku untuk menyiapkan bekal ini untukmu. Appa khawatir , Hyung tidak sempat membuat sarapan tadi pagi. Pasti Hyung kelelahan karena mengurus kepindahan Hyung kemarin." Kata Baekhyun sembari mengulurkan bekal yang di bawanya sedari tadi.

" Simpan kembali bekalmu. Aku tidak butuh." Ujar Luhan dingin kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, Baekhyun merundukkan wajahnya kecewa. Rupanya Hyung yang disayanginya itu tidak akan pernah bisa bersikap baik kepadanya lagi. Baekhyunpun membalikkan badannya dan memilih kembali kebangkunya yang terletak tepat di depan bangku Luhan.

" _Kasihan Baekhyun. Selalu mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari Hyungnya yang sombong itu." _

" _Iya, kenapa Baekhyun masih mau mendekatinya."_

" _Kalau aku jadi Baekhyun, aku pasti tidak akan mendekatinya lagi meskipun dia Hyung kandungku sendiri. Karena dengan jelas dia telah mnolak keberadaanku. Untuk apa aku masih mengejarnya."_

Suara-suara itupun terlontar dari mulut para siswa di kelas itu. Kedua pihak yang menjadi bahan perbincangan itupun tidak menanggapi perkataan itu. Hampir setiap hari mereka ( Luhan dan Baekhyun ) selalu menjadi perbincangan hangat di kelas ini. Dengan sikap Luhan yang kasar, banyak yang beranggapan bahwa Luhanlah pihak yang patut di salahkan, karena telah berbuat kasar bahkan menolak kehadiran adiknya sendiri di sekitarnya. Sungguh sikap yang tidak seharusnya di lakukan oleh seorang hyung.

Luhan tidak mau mngambil pusing pendapat teman-temannya, ah ralat manusia di sekitarnya maksudnya, karena selama ini yang Luhan anggap sebagai teman hanyalah Kim Jongin sahabat kecilnya itu eh, jangan lupakan manusia yang bernaung di gengnya yang akhir-akhir ini juga sudah merambat menjadi teman-temannya. Senyum kecil terpancar di wajah cantiknya saat mengingat kejadian kecil di Apartemennya tadi pagi.

Dimana Luhan terbangun di samping namja tampan yang mulai di kaguminya itu. Senyumnya merkah saat mengamati wajah lelaki itu. Wajahnya yang tampan, rahangnya yang tegas, hidungnya yang mancung, dan jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya yang terlihat, uh seksi itu mnyadarkan Luhan bagaimana sempurnanya sosok yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya kini.

" Kau sangat tampan Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berubah seperti ini ?" Lirih Luhan. Luhan memberanikan diri mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh wajah yang terlukis tampan itu.

_Sedikit lagi , yah sedikit lagi. Ayo Luhan sentuh wajahnya, bukankah kau sangat penasaran, bagaimana rasanya menyentuh wajah seseorang yang kau suka ? Ayo Luhan, sentuhlah wajahnya sebelum dia terbangun, ayo Lu-._

Deg

Mata tajam itu terbuka. Luhan buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya kembali, dan dengan cepat bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan tergesa Luhan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menjalari pipinya. Sungguh Luhan sangat malu sekarang.

" Aneh " gumam Sehun. Sehun mengabaikan kelakuan Luhan itu dan mulai meregakkan tubuhnya yang pegal.

_Back to School . . ._

Rona merah itu tak lepas dari pipi Luhan. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi pasti membuat Sehun menganggap aneh Luhan di matanya, martabat serta predikatnya pasti sudah turun di mata Sehun.

" Huh, bagaiman kau bisa bersikap seperti itu Xi Luhan." Gumam Luhan merutuki kelakuannya.

.

.

.

Pritt pritt . . .

" Kelilingi lapangan 10x lagi !" Suara tegas seorang namja tampan menggema di gedung olah raga.

" Tapi, _Sunbaenim _kita sudah mengelilinginya sebanyak 30x. Kapan kita memulai latihannya ?" Keluh salah satu siswa berwajah _angelic_ dengan tatapan memelasnya.

Bagaimana mungkin pelatih basketnya yang baru bisa lebih killer dari pada pelatihnya yang dulu. Ia akui bahwa wajah pelatihnya itu sangat tampan, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa cara didiknya akan sekeras ini.

" Tidak ada penolakan. Pelatihan ini sangatlah penting untuk menjaga stamina pemain, agar saat bertanding nanti kalian akan kuat dan tidak kelelahan. Lihatlah tubuhmu tidak berotot dan tinggimu juga kurang, pasti kau jarang berolah raga makanya pertumbuhanmu melambat." Kata Yifan – namja tampan itu sembari mengamati tubuh mungil yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan itu.

Namja berwajah Angelic itupun hanya mampu mendelikkan matanya. Apa tadi katanya _tidak berotot ? Tinggimu juga kurang ? ._ Bukankah dalam arti lain pelatih basketnya yang baru ini telah mengatainya _kurus ? pendek ? _ sungguh berani sekali. Apakah dia belum tau siapa namja yang baru saja di katainya itu. Kau akan menyesal telah berurusan dengan salah satu anggota geng yang sangat terkenal sadisnya di sekolah ini.

" _Lihat saja apa yang akan kau terima nanti Oh Yifan."_ Batinnya. Namja Angelic itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara mari berlarinya kembali, meninggalkan Yifan dalam keterdiaman.

" Apa aku salah bicara ?" Bingung Yifan saat melihat namja itu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

" _Apakah aku harus berhenti mendekatimu seperti kata mereka Hyung ?"_

" _Apakah aku haru menyerah, dan membiarkanmu untuk membenciku selamany ?"_

Batin namja bereyeliner yang kini tengah duduk termenung di salah satu bangku _kafetaria _dengan kedua tangan menopang wajahnya_._ Perkataan yang dilontarkan teman-temannya tadi terngiang kembali di kepalanya. Ia tengah bimbang sekarang, apakah ia harus menyerah disini saja. Rasa lelah juga mulai menghampirinya, melihat sikap Luhan yang selalu kasar padanya, ditambah lagi Taehyung adik sepupunya yang selalu mendukung dan menghiburnya tidak ada lagi sekarang, beberapa hari yang lalu Taehyung dan Eommmanya menyusul Appanya ke Jepang dan selama beberapa tahun akan menetap disana. Baekhyun sendiri sekarang.

" Hai , Baek. Kau melamun eoh ?" Tanya namja tampan yang baru saja datang dan menghampirinya. Baekhyun tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang familiar itu.

" Eoh. Ssehun ?"

" Hai. Kau melamun ?" Tanya Sehun lagi kemudian duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

" Ah, tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghadapi ulangan matematika besok, materinya sangat sulit, kau tau huh." Kata Baekhyun lesu. Tidak mungkin ia akan menceritakan permasalahannya pada Sehun sekarang.

" Oh. Kau tidak memesan makanan ?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat meja Baekhyun yang kosong.

" Em, tidak. Aku membawa bekal tadi. Oh, iya Sehun, bagaimana semalam, apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak ?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba membuat pembicaraan.

" Uhukk. . ." Sehun tersedak makanannya mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

" Kau tidak apa-apa Hun ? Ini minumlah." Tanya Baekhyun panik. Baekhyun menyodorkan air menum untuk Sehun dan Sehun mengambilnya kemudian meminumnya dengan beringas.

" Ah leganya." Gumam Sehun saat air dingin membasahi tenggorokannya.

" Sehun ?" Panggil Baekhyun kemudian. Baekhyun ragu apakah ia harus mengajukan pertanyaan ini pada Sehun sekarang atau tidak. Pasalnya pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan adalah penentu langkah mana yang nantinya akan ia ambil

" Ya."

" Ehm. . Apa kau . . . menyukai Luhan Hyung ?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

Degg

_Menyukai Luhan ?_

_Tidak, Sehun tidak menyukai Luhan. Bukankah selama ini dia selalu menyatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sudah menyukai Baekhyun sejak awal. Apakah Sehun harus mengungkapkannya sekarang ?_

Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil tangan Baekhyun, mengajaknya untuk meninggalkan _kafetaria_. Tanpa ia sadari dari sudut ruangan nampak sosok cantik yang tengah mengamati pergerakan yang mereka lakukan. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangan namja cantik itupun mengepal kuat hingga kuku-kuku jarinyapun memutih.

.

.

.

Atap sekolah, disinilah Sehun dan Baekhyun sekarang. Sehun membawa Baekhyun kesini karena menurutnya tempat inilah yang paling aman dan tepat untuk menyatakan semua perasaannya.

" Sehun. Kenapa kau membawaku kemari ?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Sehun melepaskan tautan tangannya, berbalik kemudian menyentuh kedua pundak Baekhyun.

" Baek, sebenarnya. . ." Sehun sedikit ragu apakah benar ia harus mengungkapakan perasaannya sekarang.

" Sebenarnya apa Hun ?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

" Sebenarnya. . .Ehm, sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, Baek. . . . dari dulu." Aku Sehun menatap Baekhyun penuh cinta.

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Ia tak percaya bahwa Sehun juga memiliki perasaan yang seperti itu terhadapnya, tapi . . .

"" Maaf Sehun, aku tidak bisa menerimamu." Kata Baekhyun sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

" Tapi kenapa Baek ?"

" Luhan Hyunglah jodohmu bukannya aku." Baekhyun harus sadar, bahwa Luhanlah yang dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun bukan dirinya, jadi Baekhyun tidak boleh menerima pernyataan Sehun, benarkan ?

" Tapi, Baek. Aku mencintaimu bukan dia." Kata Sehun keukuh dengan perkataannya. Sehun mencengkeram semakin erat bahu Baekhyun. Ia tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang meringis kesakitan. Yang jelas Sehun belum bisa menerima bahwa pernyataannya cintanya akan ditolak seperti ini.

" Tidak Sehun. Aku tidak bisa, hiks. . . Aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan Luhan Hyung lagi " Ujar Baekhyun sembari terisak. Sehunpun tak tega melihat namja yang disukainya itu mulai terisak, maka dengan inisiatifnya Sehun merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

" Sssttt. Jangan menangis Baek. Tenanglah, biarkan aku yang akan menjelaskannya." Kata Sehun sembari mengelus pelan punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya.

Sedangkan dari balik pintu ada sosok namja yang tengah mengamati adegan demi adegan tersebut sembari tersenyum kecut.

" Jadi begitu." Lirihnya kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

" Huh, kemana perginya mereka ?" gerutu namja cantik itu saat tidak mendapati keberadaan seseorang yang dicarinya di setiap tempat.

" Hai, adik ipar." Sapa Yifan yang tanpa disengaja berpapasan dengan namja cantik itu.

" _Huh, idiot ini lagi."_ Kesal Luhan dalam hati.

" _Wae ?_ "

" Ah, tidak-tidak. Kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali, eumm ? Apa _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku itu telah membuatmu muram seperti ini, eoh ?" Tanya Yifan.

" _Bukan hanya membuatku muram, tapi mmbuatku ingin mencincangnya skarang juga."_

" Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Luhan datar.

" Luhaaaaannnnn !" Suara teriakan yang melengking menyeruak di telinga Luhan dan Yifan, mau tak mau membuat keduanya menutup telinga secara bersamaan.

" Aisshhh. Yakk ! Suho-ya kenapa kau berteriak-teriak eoh ?! Aku tidak tuli, asal kau tau." Kesal Luhan sembari mengusap-usap telinganya kesakitan.

" Mianhae. OMO ! KENAPA KAU BERSAMA PELATIH YANG TAK PUNYA HATI SEPERTI DIA EOH ?!" namja bernama Suho itupun meninggikan suaranya kembali saat melihat sosok yang berdiri di samping Luhan sekarang.

" Husshh, diamlah. Namja yang tak berotot sepertimu tidak boleh berteriak-teriak seperti itu, bisa-bisa staminamu habis dan berefek kelelahan setelah itu kau jatuh sakit. Kalau kau sakit nanti pertumbuhanmu terhambat dan tinggi badanmu tidak akan bertam-AKHH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!" Teriak Yifan saat sebuah kaki menginjak kakinya.

" Tutup mulutmu itu _SUNBAENIM _yang _TERHORMAT_. Jangan pernah menghina orang lain, apalagi namja yang kau hina itu adalah anak didikmu sendiri. Aku menghormatimu sebagai pelatih tim basket yang baru, dan aku harap kau juga menghormatiku sebagai muridmu. Kau tau, namja yang terhormat sepertimu tidak pantas melontarkan kalimat-kalimat penghinaan seperti itu." Ujar Suho dengan wajah yang meremehkan.

Yifan menggeram marah, ingin rasanya memberikan pelajaran pada namja yang sudah tidak sopan. Seharusnya ia sudah melayangkan pukulan kepada wajah namja itu, namun melihat wajahnya yang teduh dan menurutnya _err_, cantik mebuat Yifan mengurungkan niatnya.

" Hey, Jagalah sedikit perkataanmu ka-"

" Bukankah seharusnya anda yan-"

" DIAM !" Teriakan Luhan menghentikan perdebatan kecil itu. Kepalanya sudah pusing sekarang. Luhan tau dan tidak mau tau permasalahan apa yang sedang mereka debatkan, yang jelas itu sudah mengganggunya sekarang. Dengan langkah cepat Luhan meninggalkan kedua insan yang masih termangu itu. Tujuannya adalah menjari Sehun, bukan mengurusi perdebatan yang tak penting.

" Ini semua salahmu." Ujar Yifan menatap Suho sengit. Gara-gara namja galak berwajah _Angelic_ itu kesempatannya untuk dekat dengan Luhan lenyap dengan begitu saja.

" Salahmu ." Serang Suho balik.

" Salahmu."

" Pokoknya salahmu, Haishh."

Tidak mau memperpanjang perdebatannya keduanya pun memutuskan untuk pergi berlawanan arah.

.

.

.

***** Matchmaking *****

.

.

.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, hari demi haripun berganti tak terasa sudah satu bulan Sehun dan Luhan telah tinggal bersama. Perasaan Luhan terhadap Sehun bertambah setiap harinya, namun Luhan masih enggan untuk mengungkapkannya. Rasa gengsi masih memperalat tubuhnya agar mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkata jujur.

Sehun. Namja tampan itu masih saja memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap Baekhyun, setelah kejadian itu hubungan keduanya tetap berjalan baik, bahkan sekarang semakin bertambah baik. Sehun masih sama menyukai Baekhyun, namun ada juga perasaan aneh hinggap dihatinya saat tanpa sengaja melihat senyuman roomatenya itu, hatinya menjadi menghangat entah itu perasaan apa, namun Sehun tidak menyangkal bahwa ia mulai merasa nyaman saat berdekatan dengan Luhan.

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya, Luhan enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Biasanya setiap pagi ia akan bersemangat untuk bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan, minggu-minggu terakhir ini Luhan selalu mencoba membuatkan sarapan dan bekal untuk Sehun agar dia tidak melihat pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu – saat Sehun dan Baekhyun makan dikantin. Maka itu Luhan belajar untuk memasak, meskipun masakannya tidak seenak pengganggu itu _read Baekhyun_, yang penting Sehun masih mau memakannya dan itu sudah membuat Luhan senang. Senyuman Luhan juga sering terlihat sekarang dan itu semua tentu karena Sehun.

Tubuhnya juga sering kelelahan akhir-akhir ini, dan kepalanya terkadang juga pusing. Entah ada penyakit apa yang bersarang ditubuhnya sekarang, namu yang jelas Luhan tidak akan memeriksakannya, karena Luhan sangat anti dengan bau obat Rumah Sakit, ataupun Dokter. Selagi rasa sakitnya masih bisa Luhan tahan, ia tidak akan pernah pergi ataupun menyentuh tempat laknat – menurutnya itu.

" Hey. Kau tidak sekolah." Tanya Sehunyang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disamping lemari sembari memasangkan dasinya.

" Tidak. Aku akan meminjam catatan temanku nanti." Kata Luhan dengan suara serak. Kemudian ia mengangkat selimutnya yang sedikit melorot sampai menutupi lehernya. Tubuhnya yang kecil tenggelam kedalam selimut itu, hanya surai madunya yang terlihat.

" Kau kenapa ?" Sehun mengernyit bingung, melihat gelagat Luhan.

" Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luhan.

" _Kepalaku pusing Hunnie."_ Andai Luhan bisa engeluarkan keluhannya sekarang. Namun Luhan tidak mau merepotkan orang lain, itulah prinsipnya jadi dia akan menahannya sendiri.

" Apakah kau mau aku menuliskan surat izin untukmu ?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Namun Sehun masih enggan untuk mendekati Luhan.

" Tidak usah. Aku akan meminta teman sekelasku menuliskan surat untukku nanti."

_Bohong. Luhan tidak punya teman di kelasnya, asal kau tau, Sehun._

" Baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu." Kata Sehun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

Satu hal yang belum bisa berubah. Sehun masih tetap tidak perduli pada Luhan.

.

.

.

**ENDBECE . . . .**

Lieya update kilat nih, huah #Elapkeringet

gk jadi bulan dua kan ya~ kkk~

Lieya mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih untuk para readers yang udah nge follow, favorit, dan yang paling utama yang udah review ff ini, terimakasih banyak #bow ( peluk mesra ). Maaf Lieya gk bisa ngebales review kalian satu persatu, tapi review kalian udah Lieya baca kok semuanya, hehe~ :*

Mian part ini Lieya masih belum bisa ngasih porsi banyak hunhan momentnya :( , tapi tenang chap depan Lieya janji bakalan ngasih porsi yang banyak , otthhe ? ( Kalau masih ada yang nunggu sih ) kkk~

Oh, Iya~ Lieya bakalin munculin satu crackpair nih disinih, buat KRISHO Shipper mana pendukungnya ? #Angkatkolor, eh. . .

See you in the next chap. . .

Review yang banyak, biar update kilat egen . . . . ARRA ?

.

.

.

**BUAT SILENT RIDERS !**

**KALAU KALIAN BERANI MEMBUKA DAN MEMBACA FICT INI SEHARUSNYA TINGGALIN JEJAK DONG !**

**JANGAN JADI LOSER !**

**INSYAFFFF DEHHHH !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lieya. . .

22.07 WIB

17 / 11 / 2015


End file.
